Fight as one
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: The heroes are gathered together for the wedding of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. But an evil organization from Earth-X attacks, forcing them to fight back to protect their Earth and family. Part 3 of 'The Devil and The Archer' series.
1. The dark world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you way recognize**

 **So this is my version of Crisis on Earth-X in 'The Devil and The Archer' series. I know. It sucks that I am making a 'Crisis on Earth-X' fic just a week before 'Elseworlds.' But what really sucks is that Daredevil is cancelled. Why Marvel? Why are you doing this to us?**

 **Anyway, let's focus on the positive which is this story.**

Chapter 1- The dark world

Earth-X

Lightning cracked in the reddened sky. There were blimps flying in the sky. The buildings had on them black flags with a symbol of a skull and six tentacles on them.

In a warehouse, some guards were standing with a man in a lab coat.

"Hey, doc", one of them said, attracting his attention, "You really think you can make that thing work?"

"We need to make it work if we're gonna bring hope back to this darkened world", the doctor said as he started moving his cup of coffee towards his mouth.

That moment, a black arrow hit him, shattering his cup in the process. He fell down, his glassy eyes staring without seeing.

Before the guard could react, a black arrow hit him and he was dead too. The other three guards aimed their weapons but they were hit by black arrows too and died on the spot.

A man stood there, wearing a black hooded suit with red piping. He wore a black mask with red lenses. On his upper arm was the skull symbol with the tentacles.

He saw some more guards rushing him. That moment, a flying stick hit one of the guards and embedded into him. Another man jumped down next to the archer. He wore a black suit and black mask with red gauntlets and belt. He also had a smaller version of the black mask worn by the archer to cover the lower half of his face. The upper mask had two protrusions, resembling horns. He had red lenses too. The skull symbol with the tentacles was on his chest.

As the guards rushed him, he flipped, kicking one of their guns away before sweeping his feet from under him. He then flipped down on his neck so hard that it broke.

The archer did a spin motion and smacked one guard, knocking him down. Before he could get up, the archer shot him down.

The other man took out his stick from the dead guard and joined it into his other stick, making a long club. Twirling it like a bo-staff, he smacked one guard's legs, putting him down. Then he stabbed him in the chest with it, killing him.

The archer grabbed a guard and smacked him in the stomach with his bow before flipping him down and shooting him dead.

The other man grabbed a guard by his neck using the club and snapped his neck. The archer shot down another guard rushing him and also shot down the one stationed on the watchtower.

The two neared the compound when they heard someone dropping down behind them. For the one with the 'horns', the sound of the man discreetly dropping down was as loud as the man jumping hard on purpose.

"You're the best they could send?" the archer asked the man in a distorted voice.

"Funny", the man said as the archer and the 'horned' man turned around, "I was gonna say the same thing."

The archer fired an arrow but the man conjured a shield with his technology and blocked. He then cracked his neck and charged. He tried to flip kick the archer but he ducked to avoid.

The archer then tried to punch but he blocked. The archer tried to knee him and smack him with his bow but he blocked both times. Then the man tried to counter-attack but the archer jumped back to avoid.

Before he could strike again, a gunshot rang out. The man fell down, revealing the 'horned' man behind him, lowering a smoking gun.

He walked towards the fallen man, a cruel smirk on his face. The man tried to get up but the archer kicked him on the face, stunning him and putting him back down as his helmet flew off.

"Olsen", the 'horned' man said as he stood over him, "Time to give the Devil his due."

"There are more like me", James Olsen said as he coughed up blood, "And one day, they will free this world."

"That day may come but you won't be here to see it", the archer said mockingly.

"You will be stopped", Olsen said, not fearing for his life.

"Cut off one head", the 'horned' man said, "Two more shall take its place."

"That flag died a long time ago", the archer said as he looked at American flag on Olsen's chest.

"Well, it still means something", Olsen whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah", the archer said as he notched an arrow.

"Bullseye", the 'horned' man said with a smirk.

The archer then fired. The arrow went into Olsen's chest, killing him.

The two then walked into the compound. Inside was a machine, glowing with red energy.

"Such energy", the 'horned' man said, "I have never felt anything like this before."

"With this", the archer said, "The empire will last forever."

* * *

 **So this is the start of my 'Crisis on Earth-X' story. Now the actual crossover looked impressive at first sight. But when I rewatched it, I realized it was just the amazing visuals and the insane amount of character interaction that made me like it.**

 **There were just so many damn faults and logical inconsistencies that everyone who praise this crossover ignore. Honestly, it's actually very overrated and stupid.**

 **I have read some fanfics which try to do more realistic versions of this. The two I have read many times are 'United we stand' by 'Stand with Ward and Queen' and 'Strongest Together' by Bl4ckHunter.**

 **Those two were really great. This story might take some inspiration from those two stories but I'm not going to plagiarize those two in any way.**

 **So we met Dark Arrow here. And you can all guess the guy with him was the evil Earth-X version of Daredevil. His name here is Black Devil. I know, not the most creative name but the best I could think of. I am not Cisco after all.**

 **And as you can guess, there will be evil versions of some more Marvel characters. But I'm going to say it once, I won't be adding any versions of characters on a reader's request unless I can have it make sense.**

 **Right now, I have already thought up which character will have an Earth-X doppelganger and which character won't.**

 **I just hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	2. Arrivals to the wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **I would like to thank Chaos Sorcerer for coming up with a better name for Matt's doppelganger- Darkdevil. From now on, its Darkdevil.**

 **Chaos Sorcerer: Great to hear from you again. First of all, thank you for the review and the name. No problem. But I hope you read that story too. There are a lot of references to several 80's action movies in it. They aren't in-charge. We will meet the in-charge soon though. Like I said in the beginning of chapter one, I will put in doppelgangers if I can have them make sense. Very glad you enjoyed 'Barry's nightmare.' I didn't think it was funny but if others found it funny, then it is hilarious enough. I love Thor Ragnarok too. My 5th favorite MCU movie. You're welcome on James. Very glad you love the title. I am really salty about Daredevil, Luke Cage and Iron Fist getting cancelled.**

Chapter 2- Arrivals to the wedding

Central City, Earth-1

Caitlin, Laurel, Thea, Felicity and Kara were getting pedicures.

"Caity", Laurel said as she handed her a glass, "You're glowing."

"But isn't it pregnant women who glow?" Caitlin asked.

"That's right", Thea said, "Brides blush."

"Right", Felicity said.

"I can do blushing brides for now", Caitlin said, "The other one, not now."

"Well, this is a lot of fun", Felicity said with a smile.

"Sure is", Laurel said, "I feel…good."

Kara suddenly noticed something.

"Where are Jessica and Elektra?" she asked.

"Matt and his friends RSVP'd no", Caitlin said with a slightly regretful sigh, "They say that there was some emergency and the Avengers really needed all of their help. So they are helping the Avengers as we speak. By the way, Kara, where's Mon-El?"

With a sigh, Kara said, "You know what? It's a long story, but thank you for letting me bring my sister as my plus-one."

"Yeah", Caitlin said, "Absolutely. I'm actually really excited to meet her."

"Me too", Felicity said.

Suddenly, electricity crackled and the woman giving Kara a manicure gasped.

"Uh oh", Kara gasped, wondering how to explain, "I'm sorry. I should've warned you. I take a lot of keratin."

"Super strong nails", Felicity piped up from behind.

"Stronger than you can imagine", Thea added.

"Well", Laurel said as she raised her glass, "Cheers to Caitlin's big day."

All the girls raised their glasses in unison.

* * *

"You know, I have been in love with Caitlin longer than I've known" Barry admitted to Oliver as the tailor helped him with his suit, "How the hell am I supposed to fill that in one vow?"

"You could always speed-read it", Oliver suggested as he came out of the changing area.

"No, no one would understand me", Barry protested.

"Maybe Matt would've", Oliver said.

"And Matt and his friends won't be here", Barry said and both sighed slightly regretfully, "And Ralph too went out of the city to recover after Devoe did to him. I don't know what to do man, I need help."

The only thing Barry was happy about right now, aside from the fact that he was about to be married to Caitlin, was that Iris was not around. She had moved to Keystone City sometime after Barry had broken up with her.

But the vows were definitely a disaster in his book.

"Barry, when you're up there", Oliver said as he walked up to Barry who turned around, "And you look into her eyes-"

"Damn."

"The words will come", Oliver continued, "The words will come. And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything she needs to know."

Barry then nodded as Oliver complimented him, "You clean up nice, my friend."

With a chuckle, Barry said, "Thanks. Yeah, you too."

"I can't believe you're really doing this", Oliver said as he stood next to Barry.

"What can I say", Barry said, "I got her. I wanted her. And I got her. I guess you have too."

"Yeah", Oliver said, "I guess I have."

* * *

Earth-X

Darkdevil and Dark Arrow stood in front of many soldiers in front of a platform as three figures came up on it. One of them was a man in a suit with black hair and a small beard. With him was another man in a black suit with red stripes and a red symbol at the center which had the skull with tentacles. He also had a shield on his back with the same symbol.

There was a red-haired woman next to the man with the shield. She wore a black, skintight cat-suit. She had gauntlets in her hand and her belt also had the symbol on it.

Behind them, a flag with that same symbol rolled down. The man with the beard raised both his hands and said, "Hail Hydra!"

The man with the shield and the red-haired woman followed the gesture.

Darkdevil, Dark Arrow and all the other soldiers did the same. The former two did it only once, but the other soldiers kept chanting.

"Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!"

The bearded man, the man with the shield, the red-haired woman, Darkdevil and Dark Arrow approached a scientist.

"The rebels' technology is impressive", he said before saying to Darkdevil and Dark Arrow, "It's a good thing you stopped them when you did."

"More impressive than mine?" the bearded man asked.

"No! No!" the scientist said in fear, "Of course not! I meant impressive for their standards."

"Good", the bearded man said, "Unless someone can make a suit of armor in a cave with a box of scraps, no one in the world can come even half as close to this head."

He then gestured to his head with a smirk.

Turning to Darkdevil and Dark Arrow, he said pleasantly, "Well, guys, yay! Nice work. Hydra will be a permanent empire because of your hard work and dedication to our cause."

"Hydra will rule the world", Dark Arrow said, "No one can stop that."

"And once this is over", Darkdevil said, "No one will even think about threatening us again."

Turning to the scientist, the man with the shield asked, "Can you make that technology work?"

"Yes, but-", the scientist said as they all whirled on him, "I need time to test it. To make sure they haven't set a trap."

"Well", the red-haired woman said, "Better be quick. I don't like when people waste my time."

There was a whooshing sound and next moment, a blonde woman floated in the air, with a red cape and a mask similar to Dark Arrow's.

"You have one day", she ordered.

Turning to the scientist, the bearded man said sarcastically, "Well, you heard the pretty blonde lady. Get to work!"

"And do not fail", Dark Arrow said in a threatening tone.

"If you do fail", the man with the shield said as he gave the scientist a bone-chilling smirk, "The Emperor doesn't like losing assets."

The scientist paled as the bearded man, the man with the shield, the red-haired woman, the floating woman, Darkdevil and Dark Arrow went off.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the short chapter. But I will make them long.**

 **Sorry for the MCU heroes not being here right now. I will bring them in later. But it doesn't mean we can't have any Marvel stuff till they show up.**

 **So I guess you know who these doppelgangers were. First of all, Earth-X is clearly ruled by Hydra. And I'm pretty sure Hydra wasn't very fond of Nazis either. But they are far worse, so this is still not a pleasant world.**

 **The bearded man was of course the Emperor of Hydra. You know whose doppelganger he is. I have not really thought a good codename for him but right now, I'm calling him the 'Hydra Monger.' If you think of a better one, please tell me.**

 **The guy with the shield is of course- 'Captain Hydra'. Oh boy! Again, you know whose doppelganger he is.**

 **The red-haired woman is also someone you can recognize because you know her doppelganger.**

 **The bearded guy is Emperor but their priority is still Dark Arrow's wife. That would be because she is a huge asset to Hydra.**

 **I hope this makes sense.**

 **And I am eagerly awaiting the Avengers 4 trailer which will be out in a few hours.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	3. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for giving a great name for Stark's doppelganger- Iron Emperor. Now that's what we will call him. I will start using the name in a later chapter though.**

 **Thank you to Marcus S. Lazarus for putting this fic in his community- 'The Brightest Stars.'**

 **So I woke up expecting to see the Avengers 4 trailer only to see that because of President Bush's funeral, we won't be getting it. No hard feelings though. If the trailer is delayed because of a former President's funeral, then I have no problem. But if the trailer is delayed beyond December 7th though, I would have to say they are going to release it after the movie is already out.**

Chapter 3- The Wedding

Everyone was having fun at the rehearsal dinner in CC Jitters. All of them were talking and drinking.

Mick was eating on the buffet, content.

"I never pegged you as a wedding guy", Cisco said to him as he held a bottle.

"I never pass up on a free buffet", Mick shrugged before taking the bottle from Cisco's hand, "Or an open bar."

Cisco looked at him, dismayed. Mick got up and walked past Caitlin.

"Sorry, didn't I try and kidnap you once?" Mick asked as he recognized her.

"Yes. And I wouldn't try that again", Caitlin sneered as she walked past him.

Barry walked up the stairs to where Kara was standing.

"Hey", he called out.

"Hey", she said as she turned to him with a smile.

Both chuckled and Kara said, "This is really nice. Thanks for having us."

"Of course", Barry said with a smile, "Um, actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

He then looked down and said, "By the way, your sister seems to be getting along with Sara really well."

"Oh, that's fine", Kara said, "She loves making new friends."

"Oh", Barry said.

"No one can drink Alex under a table", Kara said.

"I just noticed you don't have your plus-one with you", Barry suddenly realized.

"Oh, I am pluses zero these days", Kara said.

"Sorry", Barry apologized lamely, "What happened with Mon-El?"

"What didn't happen?" Kara scoffed, "The end of the world."

"Faced that three times", Barry said.

"- Time travel."

"- I've been there, a lot."

"He's married to someone else."

"Uh-oh", Barry said, "That's- I've got nothing for that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Kara said, "I think it was probably for the best. Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, um-", Barry said a little awkwardly, "The last adventure that we had together, I learned about a very cool, new, non-superpower - ability that you have."

"- Yes", Kara said, interested in what he was saying.

"I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?" Barry asked.

Kara then listened with a smile on her face as Barry told her what he wanted her to do.

* * *

Later, Joe clinked his glass and asked, "Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink."

Everybody grabbed a drink and stood around Joe as he decided to speak.

"All right", he said, "So, the old man has a few words to say."

As everyone listened, he said, "What can I possibly say about Barry and Caitlin that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to Barry and get to know Caitlin. And-and then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love. You see two people who love like that and you want it, too."

He then gestured at Cecile. She got the hint.

"- Oh, I'm in this speech", she said in a surprised tone as everyone gave good-humored chuckles.

"- Yes, you are", Joe said as she stood next to him

Looking at Barry and Caitlin, he said, "So, Barry, Caitlin, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have."

He then sniffled and said, "I love you guys."

Raising his glass with Cecile, he said, "To Barry and Caitlin."

"To Barry and Caitlin", everyone said with raised glasses.

* * *

Later, everybody was minding their own business again.

"It's no surprise, but that was a lovely speech", Oliver said to Sara.

"It was the perfect speech, straight from the heart", Sara said with a smirk.

* * *

Next morning, Barry got up and looked at Caitlin's sleeping form with a smile. He then sped off.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Roy and Felicity were at Joe's place with Kara. They stared at Kara's sleeping form. She was floating in the air.

"Man, I wish I could sleep like that", Laurel said with a smirk.

* * *

Caitlin woke up to see a note on the bedside table.

She picked it up and read it. It said- _"Bad luck for groom to see bride on wedding day."_

A smiling face was drawn underneath it. Caitlin smiled on seeing that and put it away before getting up to get ready.

* * *

"Welcome to the wedding", the woman said to Mick as he walked in, "Can I show you your seat? Are you here for the bride or the groom?"

"Well", Mick muttered, "I tried to kill the groom a couple of times, and I kidnapped the bride once. But the groom seems to have forgiven me, so I will sit on his side."

The woman laughed awkwardly and said, "Uh, well, that would be the right side."

"Great", Mick said as he walked towards there and sat down- next to David and his husband.

"Do I know you?" Singh asked him as he seemed familiar.

Mick raised his hand and Singh shook it.

"I hate cops", Mick said.

"- Hi, David", Cecile said as she walked up to them.

"- Hi, Cecile", Singh replied.

She sat in front of them as Mick grumbled, "And lawyers."

"Friend from work?" Singh's husband asked.

"Not quite", Singh said.

Everyone else took their seats- Laurel, Roy, John, Harry, Wally, Sara, Jax and Stein.

Oliver and Cisco were serving as Barry's groomsmen while Felicity and Thea were serving as Caitlin's bridesmaids.

Kara and Alex arrived there too.

Kara then heard a certain tune playing and said to Alex, "That's my cue. Sit. Take that."

Alex sat down as Kara ran up to the stage with the band. She looked at Barry who nodded with a smile.

She then adjusted her glasses and started singing a very classical Elvis Presley song-

" _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you-"_

Everyone was mesmerized by her soulful performance.

"She's amazing", Roy whispered.

"Amazing might be an understatement", John said.

Caitlin arrived there in her wedding dress. She was definitely the most beautiful woman in the room. Joe accompanied her down the aisle, as he was a father figure to her too.

Caitlin handed Felicity the bouquet as she stepped up next to Barry.

"I wish your parents were here to see this", Joe whispered to Barry.

"They are", Barry assured Joe with a smile.

Joe and Kara walked back to their seats. The former sat next to Cecile while the latter sat between Alex and Harry.

"Everyone, please be seated", the priest said as he stood on the stage, "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…." He cleared his throat, "Because of you, because of all of you", he waved his hands at everyone on their seats, "Looking out at their friends - and their family –", He ignored Mick who was sleeping while snoring, "And seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

At that moment, a small blue beam hit him and disintegrated him.

All the guests gasped and screamed in terror as they got off their seats and turned the other way.

There were men in black military outfits with black masks and red lenses. They held high-tech guns in their hands.

Darkdevil, Dark Arrow and a man in a Prometheus suit stood in the front, clearly their leaders. The floating woman was in the air.

"Peace is overrated", she announced.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me", Caitlin groaned.

Oliver and Roy noticed the symbol on the soldiers' arms.

They both realized they had seen it before. And then they remembered. An old newspaper clipping in Karen's office.

"Hydra?" Oliver groaned in frustration.

"Oh boy", Roy groaned too.

This was going to be one hell of a wedding.

* * *

 **Alex and Sara didn't sleep together, just became very good friends.**

 **I don't think Barry would want Kara to sing the song he sung to Iris while proposing her. And besides, who doesn't love Elvis Presley songs? Now I have no idea how Melissa would sound singing 'Can't Help Falling In Love' though.**

 **Hydra is here. Let's see what happens next.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	4. Wedding crashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **So the Avengers 4 trailer is out. It's official title is Avengers: End Game. I am so excited and there are so many questions in my head about what will happen. And Thanos' armor as a scarecrow- LOL!. Anyways, I'm super-excited for the end of an era in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This movie is gonna be legen-wait for it-dary. Legendary.**

Chapter 4- Wedding crashed

The Hydra soldiers fired. The blue beams were not things that could be caught. Barry and Wally ran around and sped people out of the way and into the corners.

Jax and Stein joined hands and turned into Firestorm. Firestorm flew up into the air and shot out a fireball which destroyed a part of a pew and threw back some soldiers.

"Get everybody out of here!" Kara ordered as she took off her glasses.

"Go! Get 'em out! Okay", Barry ordered Wally who complied.

"Hey", Barry said to Caitlin, "You'll be fine?"

"She doesn't like it when people attack me", Caitlin said with a smirk.

"Out! Everybody out!" Harry said as he evacuated everyone out. Barry and Wally too sped some guests out.

Sara, Laurel, Alex and Thea torn off their dresses so their movement won't be restricted.

Cisco crouched near Caitlin and taking off his coat said, "I think its time you introduce these guys to your mean roommate."

Caitlin blinked and soon, her hair turned white, her lips blue, and her skin pale.

"This dress goes well with me", Killer Frost said as she looked at the wedding dress.

She rose and fired ice blasts at some Hydra soldiers.

Mick looked up to see her and said happily, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

He then took out his Heat Gun and fired around, hitting some Hydra soldiers.

Sara smashed a Hydra soldier's head against the wall, knocking him out. She then elbowed another Hydra soldier out while Alex snatched one's gun and kicked him down and then punched him out before smacking another's face with the gun, putting him down too.

Alex ducked to avoid a soldier's hit and gave a roundhouse kick to another soldier, knocking him down. Sara snatched a soldier's gun and hit him with it, knocking him out.

John grabbed a soldier from behind and threw him down before smashing his face with his shoe, knocking him out. Roy flip kicked a soldier's gun away and with another flip kick, knocked him out. Thea snatched a soldier's gun and hit him with it, knocking him out.

Laurel avoided being smacked by a soldier and knocked him out with a punch. She ducked to avoid another blue beam and then slid on the floor, hitting him on the feet, making him fall down. She got up before him and punched him out.

Two of the Hydra soldiers tried to fire at a cornered woman but Wally sped her out of the way. He then punched one, sending him into the other and they were both out.

"Who are you?" Kara asked the floating woman.

"Come find out", she said.

The two flew at each other and the other woman smashed Kara out of the building through the ceiling, shattering it.

Kara fell down and rolled away. As she got up, she saw the woman looking down on her. Their fight started.

* * *

Insider, Oliver saw Dark Arrow shooting his arrows around. Darkdevil and Prometheus stood close to him. Oliver crouched behind a pillar and pulled out his own bow.

* * *

The floating woman smashed Kara against a wall. As they struggled, she smashed Kara against another one. She tried to punch Kara but she ducked to avoid and the punch shattered a small part of the wall behind her. Kara then punched her opponent so hard she was sent flying into the air. Kara flew after her.

* * *

Sara wrapped a soldier's neck in her legs and threw him down while Alex smashed another against another against a pillar, knocking him out.

John grabbed a soldier's gun and kicked him on the knee, putting him down before punching him out. Roy gave a roundhouse kick to another soldier, knocking him down. Thea swept a soldier's feet from underneath him before punching him out.

Laurel was surrounded by five soldiers. She unleashed her Canary Cry on them, sending them flying off and killing them.

Alex and Sara's way was blocked by Prometheus.

Brandishing his sword, he said, "One wedding. Two funerals."

John picked up a Hydra soldier's gun to fire at someone when a club disarmed him of it. The club returned to the outstretched hand of Darkdevil.

"Hello", he said to Roy, Thea and John with a smirk, "I heard you have not given your dues."

Oliver aimed an arrow at Dark Arrow but he fired first. The arrow was making its way towards Harry who was evacuating people out. Oliver fired his arrow too.

Just before Dark Arrow's arrow could hit Harry, Oliver's arrow deflected it. Oliver and Harry exchanged nods before the former went off to fight.

"Wanna fight?" Sara asked as she held a golden chandelier with an attached chain as an improvised weapon.

Prometheus attacked but Sara did a flip and blocked with her chandelier while Alex ducked to avoid another strike. Sara blocked another strike and backed away to avoid another while Alex kicked him on the back.

Prometheus held up his sword to attack and Sara put the chain in the way to block. But it was just a feint as Prometheus kicked her away instead. He then tried to strike Alex again but she ducked to avoid.

John rushed Darkdevil but he kicked him on the knee and threw him to the other side before ducking to avoid a flip kick from Roy whose feet he swept from under him and then he gave a rushing Thea a roundhouse kick, sending her down too.

Roy tried to flip on him by getting up but Darkdevil backed to avoid and kicked him, making him fall down. He then sensed John rushing him from behind so he elbowed him down. Thea attacked him with a kick but he side-stepped to avoid and grabbing her leg, elbowed her on the face, putting her down too.

Firestorm, Mick and Killer Frost continued firing around. Cisco saw a Hydra near the wedding decoration and fired his vibe blast, knocking him down and destroying the decoration.

Killer Frost fired her ice beam at some soldiers while Mick aided her with his Heat Gun. Killer Frost then conjured an ice sword on her right hand and rushed the soldiers.

She used them to slice down two soldiers and then a third one too. A fourth rushed her but a Canary Cry from Laurel knocked him away.

* * *

Kara and the other woman continued flying around and then fired their heat visions at each other. The blue beams collided and they were in a deadlock. Joe looked up and was terrified by what he was seeing.

* * *

Inside, Cisco fired a vibe blast, knocking down a few more soldiers. Wally sped in and knocked out some more soldiers before catching an arrow fired by Dark Arrow. Looking at Dark Arrow, he gave him a smirk and prepared to rush him but the arrow he was holding electrocuted him and he was out.

As Dark Arrow notched another arrow, Oliver commanded, "Cisco! Up top! I need a breach!"

Cisco complied and Oliver jumped into the breach and jumped out behind Dark Arrow and fired. Dark Arrow had put his arrow back inside and used his bow to swat away Oliver's arrow.

Oliver and Dark Arrow then faced each other. With a roar, Dark Arrow rushed Oliver. Oliver tried to smack him with his bow but he ducked to avoid and both of them clashed their bows.

Alex avoided another strike from Prometheus and he tried to hit Sara who blocked with her chain, which was cut into two.

As he tried to punch, Alex grabbed his hand and Sara followed by punching him on the face and then giving him an uppercut, stunning him. Alex then gave him a hard punch, knocking him out.

"Nice", Sara said.

"Yeah", Alex said as they both gave each other a high five.

Oliver and Dark Arrow continued clashing their bows but the latter ended up hitting the former on the knee. Dark Arrow then pinned Oliver against the edge of the balcony with his bow.

* * *

The floating woman grabbed Kara by the throat and threw her back into the church. Kara crashed through a window. The impact broke some pews and a plank hit Cisco on the head from behind, knocking him out.

Two soldiers arrived to fire at him. That moment, Barry sped back in and snatched their guns before punching them both out.

"Stay down", the other woman commanded Kara.

With a snarl, Kara turned around and did a thunderclap. It shattered most of the windows and sent the other woman flying off. Everyone in the room staggered back due it. Darkdevil covered his ears and screamed in pain.

Kara picked up the other woman by the back of the head and gave her a strong punch, making her fly back by a few feet. She fell down, knocked out.

"NO!" Dark Arrow yelled angrily as he looked down.

He jumped down and picked her up before putting her on his shoulder.

"Fall back!" he said as Darkdevil and some other soldiers started backing off.

"Everybody fall back!" Darkdevil commanded too.

Dark Arrow then threw a flashbang grenade which blinded everyone temporarily. When they recovered, the enemies were gone.

"Best wedding ever!" Mick declared.

Oliver jumped down and looked in the direction in which they had disappeared, a horrified expression on his face. Roy's expression was the same.

* * *

Later- Sara, Roy and Jax escorted a cuffed Prometheus to a cell in the pipeline. Jax had Prometheus at gun point. The cell opened and the cuffed Prometheus walked inside. As the door closed, Jax finally lowered the gun.

* * *

"How is he?" Barry asked Caitlin as he entered the med bay and looked down on Cisco.

"He's definitely got a concussion but I think he'll be all right", Caitlin assured him and he sighed in relief. She had wrapped a black coat around her for now.

* * *

Later, Wally walked into the lab and asked, "So what's the game plan?"

"There is none yet", Barry said, "Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe and Cecile as far away as possible."

"Oh, no way, man", Wally protested, "I have to help out. Come on."

"You're helping by keeping our family safe", Barry said.

"He's right", Joe told Wally, "Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe."

Mick walked in and Oliver asked, "You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?"

"Yep", Mick said as he held up the device, "Everyone's secret identity remains secret."

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked Kara.

"No", she said, "I flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them."

"Well, clearly they attacked because we all were there", Thea said.

"What would they want from us?" Laurel asked no one in particular.

"Definitely not our dues", John said as he remembered the joke Darkdevil had cracked.

"They are Hydra", Oliver said.

"The Greek monster?" Stein asked, puzzled.

"No", Roy said, "It is an organization on Matt's Earth."

"Actually, it was", Oliver said.

"So call Matt", Barry said to Oliver.

"I tried. He's not picking up", Oliver said, "I guess their mission is getting very rough."

"So what kind of organization are they?" Jax asked.

"They were the scientific division of the Nazis", Oliver said as he remembered what Matt had told him, "But their leader wanted more than just Aryan superiority. He believed he walked in the footsteps of the Gods. But in his lust for power, he ended up dying and Hydra was destroyed by Captain America. A few years ago, it resurfaced on their Earth. Turns out its members were secretly working for S.H.I.E.L.D., which would be his Earth's A.R.G.U.S. They tried to conquer the world again but Captain America thwarted them again. They are no longer around on that Earth."

"Well then", Felicity said, "What about another Earth?"

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me", Kara remembered.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex asked her

"And how was she as strong as you?" Barry asked.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot", Oliver said as he looked at the cuffed and caged Prometheus on the monitor, "You know, I think it's time we got some answers."

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking", Jax pointed out.

"So let's make him talk", Oliver said.

* * *

Darkdevil, Dark Arrow and the floating woman who was called Overgirl stood on a rooftop.

"The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated", Dark Arrow said.

"Next time, she won't be so lucky", Overgirl promised.

"I hope so", Darkdevil said.

There was a gust of wind and a yellow suited vibrating man stood next to them. With him were the Emperor, Captain Hydra and Black Widow whom he had brought with him.

"What did you do?" The speedster asked angrily as he took off his mask, revealing the face of Barry Allen underneath, "What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!"

Dark Arrow pressed a button on his mask and it faded away, revealing the face of Oliver Queen.

"Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding", he said.

Darkdevil pressed his lower mask and it faded away. He then took off his upper mask, revealing the face of Matt Murdock.

"And weddings are the best", he said with a smirk, "So we answered."

"Opportunity knocked and you answered", the speedster said sarcastically, "Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus."

"Boys, boys, boys, don't fight", Overgirl said as she stepped between them.

"You know, I am an opportunist", the Emperor said with a smirk, "So I give you lot a pass. But do not fail again."

"We won't", Matt said.

"You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes", Overgirl said and pressed a button on her mask, making it fade away, revealing the face of Kara Danvers.

"We will have another chance to achieve victory", Captain Hydra said as he took off his mask, revealing the face of Steve Rogers.

"And when we do, we will kill every last one of them", Black Widow said.

"And no one will be stupid enough to oppose us again", Emperor Stark said with a smirk.

* * *

 **So now we know the faces behind the mask. You already knew Dark Arrow and Overgirl. Darkdevil was obvious and so was Captain Hydra.**

 **Emperor Stark! Has a nice ring to it.**

 **I'm sure you're surprised by the speedster. This is gonna be very twisted.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	5. A brief history of Earth-X

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

Chapter 5- A brief history of Earth-X

Oliver, Barry, Laurel, Felicity, Thea, John, Roy, Sara and Kara stood in front of the cell Prometheus was in. Being cuffed, he couldn't move his hands much.

So he pushed back his head, throwing down his hood in the process. And then with some effort, he managed to bring his hands up to his face and used their backs to push off his mask.

Everyone except Kara, who didn't know anything about him, gasped in shock and horror on seeing the face underneath.

"Oh, my God!" Felicity gasped.

Thea and Laurel were both numb.

"Oh, my God what? Who is that?" Kara asked.

"T-Tommy", Laurel stammered, having known him on her Earth.

"That's Tommy Merlyn", Sara said as Tommy smirked at them.

"My…..my other brother", Thea managed to speak.

"And my best friend", Oliver finished quietly.

Walking closer to the cell, Oliver said in a shaky voice, "We're gonna need a moment alone."

* * *

Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Sara, Roy, John, Felicity, Stein, Jax, Mick and Harry stood in the main lab.

"So we're dealing with visitors from another Earth", Barry said to everyone in the lab.

"There are more than one?" Jax asked surprised.

"There are infinite", Kara said, "Which makes finding out where these guys are from a lot harder."

"I'm really hard-pressed to think of an Earth where a scientific division of the Nazis named after a Greek monster is resident", Stein said.

"I think I know one", Harry said as he came forth, drawing their attention.

He then typed on the computer and a very disturbing video appeared on the screen.

There was gunfire, Nazis marching, Hitler was there, saluting his soldiers. But then it got worse. A man with a red, skinless face appeared on the screen. And then there were Hydra soldiers firing guns which spilled forth blue beams that made anyone disintegrate.

A man with short hair and a moustache was there too along with a man in a black suit and mask with a shield.

The Statue of Liberty was taken down. The Hydra symbol was shown on various banners.

"There's one very hellish Earth", Harry explained to the horrified viewers, "And it's called Earth-X. It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our earth-same history, same timeline- with some crucial and critical differences."

"So let me hypothesize", Stein said, "The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it."

"Actually, no", Harry said to everyone's shock, "The Red Skull, Hydra's leader was far more ambitious than the Nazis or Hitler ever were. He used some powerful means to create those weapons you saw. He wanted to be a God. And he needed help. This man-", Harry pointed at the man with the short hair and moustache, "His name is Howard Stark. He was brilliant but his ideas were so crazy that the Allies actually dismissed him. In his rage and disappointment, he ended up joining Hydra along with a German scientist called Abraham Erskine who had met the same fate as him when showing his idea to the Allies."

As everyone listened, Harry continued, "Erskine made a super-soldier serum. The first recipient was Red Skull. The other, well his name is not known to me right now. But that man was injected with a perfect version of it and he became- Captain Hydra. He led the Hydra forces. With their extraordinary weapons and his extraordinary abilities, Hydra won the war and even deposed the Nazis and Hitler. But Howard wanted power for himself. So one night, using an advanced gauntlet he had made, he blasted the Red Skull into kingdom come. And then he became the Emperor of Hydra."

"And after that", he said, "They obliterated almost every place in the world- New York, London, Paris. Very few countries are left in the war against them. Howard Stark continued to rule his Empire with his wife, Maria, and the help of his board up until his death in 1991. That's all I have been able to discover about this Earth so far."

Everyone was horrified by what Harry had just narrated. Hydra winning the war was infinitely worse than even the Nazis winning it.

"This is just- twisted", John said.

"Very", Roy added.

"And I thought anachronisms were the worst", Sara said.

"Now they're not happy ruling just one earth. God. This is making me physically ill", a horrified Felicity muttered as she turned and walked away.

"Yeah, the line starts behind me", Jax said.

"W-we have to find them", Kara pointed out the best course of action, "I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?"

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by", Alex said.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building", Barry said as he looked from Harry to Stein to Caitlin to Felicity to Rory, "And Rory. Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

* * *

"Earth-X?" Oliver asked after Tommy had explained it to him.

"That's right", Tommy said before guessing, "And I'm dead on this Earth?"

"That's right", Oliver said quietly.

"You're dead on my Earth too", Laurel said.

"I'd almost prefer that", Tommy said before explaining, "I was born during the rule of Hydra. Almost the whole world is the Empire. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training, scientific experiments. We all grow up without choice."

"You have a choice now", Oliver assured him, "You can tell us where to find the others from Earth-X."

"On my Earth, you are my best friend", Tommy said, "I would die for you."

"I would've died for you", Oliver said.

"Would have?" Tommy asked.

"You beat me to it", Oliver said emotionally, "We lost you. It was like- it was like losing a limb. And, you weren't just my best friend. Tommy, you were my brother."

Thea could no longer control her emotions.

"You were my brother too", she said with tears in her eyes, "I loved you."

"And you sacrificed yourself for a woman that we both loved", Oliver said in a shaky voice as Tommy observed, "And I was there, and I had you right here."

"You sacrificed yourself on my Earth too", Laurel said, "To save me from a collapsing building."

"You were a good man here and on her Earth", Oliver said, "And I believe that you still can be."

"No", Tommy said in fear, "You don't understand. If I-if I talk, if I break, the Emperor will kill my father. He'll kill my mother, everyone that I love."

"We will not let that happen", Oliver assured.

"We will stop him", Laurel assured too.

Tommy leaned into the glass and asked, "Do you think you can do that?"

No one heard the undertone in his voice.

"I promise you that I can do that", Oliver promised.

Tommy lowered his head, appearing to be in a state of emotional turmoil. Then when he spoke, his demeanor seemed to have changed completely.

"Then you lot really are special kind of idiots", Tommy said with a smirk and an insane look in his eyes, "Your naiveté would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic."

Oliver sighed regretfully. Laurel scoffed.

"You will see who is pathetic out of us", she said.

"Is this how it is on your planet- everybody swayed by sentiment?" Tommy asked with contempt in his voice, his tone reminding Oliver and Thea of Malcolm, "Is everyone here really so weak? The Empire will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you-You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel all your skulls crack under the weight of his iron boots."

With a maniacal look, he said, "Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly. In ways that would give even monsters nightmares. You will all feel the wrath of the IRON EMPEROR!"

He suddenly slammed his face onto the glass, breaking a tooth as the three moved back involuntarily due to his sudden movement.

With a chuckle, he said, "I really wish that I could live to see it."

He then chewed the tooth, revealing to the horrified trio what it really was.

"No", Oliver said in desperation as he opened the cell door, "T-Tommy, don't!"

"TOMMY! NO!" Thea yelled in desperation.

As foam formed in his mouth, Tommy whispered hoarsely, "Hail Hydra!"

And then he was no more.

Thea had horrified tears in her eyes. The man who looked so much like her beloved brother had just committed suicide in front of her after threatening them in ways worse than Malcolm.

Oliver looked at Laurel and nodded. She gently put her arm around Thea's neck and led her away.

* * *

Dark Arrow held a device in his hand. It beeped and then suddenly died down.

"He's gone", he said to the others.

"Who?" the speedster asked, "Merlyn?"

"The biosensor in his suit indicates his heart stopped", Dark Arrow said.

"Well, rest in pieces", Emperor Stark said with a smirk.

"He always seemed kind of soft to me", the speedster said.

Overgirl tried to say, "Oliver-"

"He died for you", Dark Arrow said to her, "And we will make his death worthwhile."

"We have to", Captain Hydra said.

"Or all of this will be in vain", Darkdevil said.

"That doesn't change the fact that now we're down a man", the speedster said as he walked closer to Dark Arrow.

"Keep your focus where it belongs and get to work on locating that Prism", Dark Arrow said to him, struggling to remain calm.

"Watch your tone", the speedster said calmly as he stood next to Dark Arrow, "Or I'll watch it for you."

Dark Arrow suddenly grabbed the speedster by the collar and pinning him to the wall, put an arrow to his throat.

"Oliver!" Overgirl tried to stop him.

"Why shouldn't he be allowed to blow some steam?" Darkdevil said with a smirk.

"Did you just tell me to watch my tone?" Dark Arrow asked angrily.

"You're angry", the speedster said as he smiled, "And I like it."

"Don't you mock me", Dark Arrow growled.

"This is getting interesting", Captain Hydra said in amusement.

"Boys", Black Widow muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't threaten me, or have you forgotten?" the speedster said as he started vibrating his hand and moved it closer to Dark Arrow's heart, "I can end your life before you birth your next thought."

Suddenly, Overgirl grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Try it once I break every bone in your body", Overgirl threatened.

"Ok, we're all a little emotional", Emperor Stark said as he walked closer to them, "Here's what I suggest."

He pointed at the speedster and said, "You will stop vibrating your hand", he pointed at Overgirl, "You stop breaking Speedy's wrist", he pointed at Dark Arrow, "And you will be 10% less brooding. And I don't like such petty fights. Am I understood?"

"Yes!" the three said in unison.

"Good", he said with a smirk.

Dark Arrow let the speedster go and dropped the arrow, which clanged as it hit the ground. Overgirl let go of the speedster's wrist go.

"We accomplish nothing by arguing amongst ourselves", Captain Hydra said.

"It's the accomplishing nothing that has me concerned", the speedster said as he did gestures with his hands, "We came here to conquer this Earth, or have you forgotten?"

"Watch your tone!" the Captain said firmly as he pointed a finger at the speedster, "Locate the Prism and stop complaining like an 8 year old weak child."

His tone and gaze left no room for argument.

"Once we have identified the location of the target, we will devise a plan of attack", Captain Hydra said as he gestured to himself, Darkdevil, Dark Arrow and Black Widow.

The speedster walked away as Black Widow said to Captain Hydra, "You really know how to put people in their places."

"That's one of the reasons you married me, isn't it?" Captain Hydra asked.

"It is", she said and they shared a quick and passionate kiss.

Darkdevil walked off into a corner saying, "I am going to do a quick recon of the area."

"I'm sorry about Merlyn", Overgirl said to Dark Arrow.

With a sigh, Dark Arrow said, "He should've died in the Church before he allowed himself to be captured. But he is dead anyway. Kara, we need that Prism. We are running out of time."

"You have to trust in the plan, Oliver", Overgirl said as she walked closer, "You should. It's the Emperor's plan."

"And do you trust me?" Dark Arrow asked.

She put her hand on his face and said, "Yes, with all of my heart."

The two then shared a passionate kiss.

Looking at their display of affection and the one shown earlier by Captain Hydra and Black Widow, Emperor Stark was reminded of an incident from few years ago.

* * *

Earth-X, Years ago

 _Tony paced around the room quietly, his Iron gauntlet on his left hand. He looked in the front to see Pepper Potts. She was tied up. She looked at him with pleading eyes but all he gave her was a cold gaze._

" _Tony! Please, no!" she said with tears in her eyes, "You know I love you. You know this is all wrong."_

 _Tony raised his gauntlet, not giving any reply._

" _TONY PLEASE!" she cried out._

 _Tony fired a repulsor blast and then she said no more._

* * *

 **So now some of Earth-X's history has been explained. But this is not the entire thing. We will learn that later.**

 **There are some things I can't change, like Tommy's death.**

 **Some of the things here are based on scenes from the fan-made teaser for 'Avengers: Flashpoint' made by Youtuber Alex Luthor. Thank you to him.**

 **The writers really hate their continuity, as pointed out by Stand with Ward and Queen in his 'United we stand.' Except Kara, all of them should know who Tommy is as the Undertaking was highly publicized and Malcolm unintentionally killing his son would have made headlines.**

 **And in Season 2, we had infinite Earths and suddenly there are only 53? What the hell do the writers smoke? I want some of it because before posting this chapter, I watched 'The Shining' while locked up in my room with no lights and I am somehow still alive.**

 **I hope you're enjoying it so far. Like I said, the stuff with the speedster will be pretty twisted.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	6. Doppelgangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. Glad you're loving my rewrite. The mystery of the speedster will be revealed in this chapter.**

Chapter 6- Doppelgangers

"You're kidding me", Curtis said to Felicity on the video chat, "Are you kidding me? This feels like a really bad wedding prank."

"No, I wish", Felicity said.

"You want us to come, then?" Curtis asked, "Dinah, Rene, and I can be up there in a- what's another word for "Flash"?"

"No", Felicity immediately vetoed the idea, "We need you guys in the bunker, expanding our search for the Earth-Xers. I linked S.T.A.R. Labs' system up with ours so you can know what's going on as we do."

"Copy that", Curtis said with a smile, "I will get to work on hacking Palmer Tech's spectrometers-heh- to help the search for Nazis."

"Not Nazis. Hydra", Felicity corrected before waving her hand, "See you soon."

The video chat was then cut.

* * *

Oliver was standing quietly on a corner.

"Hey", Laurel said as she walked up to him, "Caitlin and Wells are trying to find these Earth-Xers using some sort of dimensional vibrations."

"Sounds complicated", Oliver joked.

"Are you all right?" Laurel asked concerned.

"Are you?" Oliver asked, "And what about Thea?"

"Well, she's better right now than she was when 'not Tommy' killed himself", Laurel said and Oliver sighed in relief.

Oliver said, "I know it's not really Tommy but-"

"It's still hard", Laurel said, "I know. He died on my Earth too when the Particle Accelerator exploded."

"I'm sorry", Oliver said.

"I'm sorry too", she said.

The two hugged each other to offer some comfort.

* * *

Later, Oliver and Laurel walked into the main lab.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Our Hydra friends broke into Dayton Optical Systems", Felicity said and showed them a video of Darkdevil leading some Hydra soldiers into the building, cutting down the security guards.

"All right", Barry said, "Let's head out."

"Only you, me and Kara", Oliver announced to everyone's shock.

Sara tried to protest, "But Ollie-"

"This could be a trap", Oliver said, "So all of us going there is not the best idea."

Laurel and Sara nodded as they understood his reasoning.

"Okay", Barry said.

"Let's go", Kara said.

* * *

Later, Kara landed on the ground and Barry sped up next to her. Barry looked at her as she straightened and then shrugged.

The two then waited for a while as Kara whistled. That moment, Oliver arrived, riding on his motorcycle. He pulled over near them and got off.

"Just a reminder", he said in an annoyed tone, "Super speed- I don't have it."

"Noted", Barry and Kara said simultaneously and they moved towards the building.

"So what do we know about this place?" Barry asked, "Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

A distorted voice then spoke up, "Because-"

The trio stopped as they saw Dark Arrow, Overgirl and the speedster walking towards them, the speedster carrying a device in a glass cube.

As he put it down, Dark Arrow finished his sentence, "They had something we need."

Green Arrow began, "Whatever you stole-"

"Well, we're gonna want it back", Flash finished.

"Your confidence is predictable", Dark Arrow said scornfully, "You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them. But if you think so highly of yourself that you can defeat every threat that comes your way-"

He then pressed a button and to the trio's shock, the mask of Dark Arrow and Overgirl faded away along with the device on the speedster's face who had now taken off his mask.

"How do you feel about us?" Dark Arrow asked smugly.

"Not again", Barry groaned as he saw the speedster looking at him with his own face, a smug smile on his face.

The three were taken aback by the fact that these people were their doppelgangers.

"This is sick", Oliver muttered as he stared at his doppelganger.

"To look at your reflection and see only weakness?" Dark Arrow asked rhetorically, "I agree."

Barry looked at the speedster. While he looked exactly like him, there was something familiar about his stare.

"Hello, Barry", the speedster said with a smirk, "It's been a while."

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"Oh Barry, always so clueless", the speedster said, "Like I said, I'm always one step ahead."

Barry couldn't believe it.

"Thawne?" he gasped in shock.

"Yes", Thawne said with a smirk and did gestures with his hands, "Direct from Earth-1."

"But the Legends said you were destroyed", Barry said in disbelief.

"Oh, those insolent fools", Thawne muttered, "I wasn't destroyed. I was trapped back inside the Speed Force with no hope of escaping."

"Well then", Barry asked, "What happened? How did you get out?"

"The credit for that, my friend", Thawne said, "Goes to your team. When they were getting you out of the Speed Force to fight the samuroid, I escaped too."

Barry's eyes widened in horror on hearing that. Because of him and his friends, his worst foe was out and killing again.

"Then", Thawne said, "I escaped to Earth-X and took the face of your Earth-X version. Do you like it?"

"You're twisted", Barry said angrily.

"I thought to put it on to show you that not all evil versions of you look like a half-baked pizza", Thawne joked with a smirk and then gestured to his face, "Plus, young and handsome."

"Tommy killed himself", Oliver informed Dark Arrow.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago", Dark Arrow said to their shock, "That's what this earth does. It makes people soft."

"We've been watching you", Overgirl said, "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of your worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse", Kara said in horror and disgust.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion", Overgirl told her scornfully with disgust, "The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana?"

She then chuckled and said, "My pod was blessed to crash in the Empire."

"Then go back there", Barry said.

"This is not your earth", Oliver snarled, "Leave."

"I don't answer to the likes of you", Dark Arrow sneered with contempt in his voice, "My allegiance is to the Empire and to my wife."

As he said that, he exchanged a look with Overgirl.

"His wife?" Kara said in disgust as she realized the relationship between her and Oliver's doppelgangers, "Gross!"

Turning to Oliver, she said, "No offense."

"None taken", he assured her.

Turning to the Earth-X trio, Oliver then said, "Last chance. Go home."

"And stay there", Kara added.

"All of you", Barry finished.

Thawne cracked his neck and putting his mask back on, sped towards Barry. Barry rushed him and the two started running around, fighting.

Oliver aimed an arrow at Overgirl.

"And what do you think that's going to do?" Overgirl asked him mockingly, "Bullets bounce off of me."

"Oh, this arrow won't", Oliver retorted confidently and fired.

As the arrow flew towards Overgirl, its lead casing fell away, revealing a green arrowhead. It hit Overgirl on the shoulder and embedded into it. She winced in pain and staggered back, her eyes full of pain and surprise.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow? Why do you have a kryptonite arrow?" a startled Kara demanded.

"In case an evil you ever showed up!" Oliver justified.

Overgirl pulled out the arrow and leapt into the air to throw it at Oliver. Kara stepped in the way and used her super breath. The powerful wind sent Overgirl back by a few feet. She crashed through some glass as Dark Arrow ran to support her.

Barry was thrown to the ground by Thawne.

"Get the prism out of here!" Dark Arrow told him. Thawne quickly complied and sped away.

Dark Arrow supported Overgirl and asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'm pissed!" she growled as he helped her to her feet.

"Well, take it out on that", Dark Arrow said as the two looked at an unfinished construction site.

Overgirl smirked and fired her heat vision. It damaged the structure enough to make it collapse.

Oliver and Kara heard the terrified screams of the construction workers. Kara flew up to the construction site.

Oliver helped Barry up and the two looked at the construction site.

"It's gonna fall", a horrified Barry said.

"All right, get me over there", Oliver commanded and Barry complied as he grabbed Oliver and sped over to the construction site while Kara flew towards it.

Kara grabbed a falling beam and held it in position while commanding, "Get the workers to safety!"

She then fired her heat vision to re-weld the beams into the structure while Barry sped around and saved the workers.

He then sped up and stood on a beam.

"We need to stabilize the building", he said.

Oliver had been put on the topmost beam by him. He fired an arrow with a line and swung to the beam. Like that, he used his arrows with lines at the weak points of the structure while Kara used her heat vision to re-weld the beams into place. In no time at all, the building was stable again.

"The site's cleared", Barry said.

"And stabilized", Kara said.

"Nice work", Barry said to both.

"Let's not celebrate just yet", Oliver said, "We gave those doppelgangers the window they needed to escape."

"Escape with what?" Kara asked.

* * *

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism", Felicity explained later in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry asked no one in particular, "It's basically a spectral emitter that-"

"Uses quantum entanglement", Harry and Felicity finished together.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction", Caitlin said as she walked towards the computer.

"Ok, which all means what?" Laurel asked.

"Not all of us are rocket scientists", Thea pointed out.

"Well, basically", Harry said, "The device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb."

"Pfooo", Felicity did a failed imitation of a bomb exploding.

"Oh boy!" Laurel said.

"I wish I hadn't asked ", Thea said.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers", Felicity then said as Harry nodded.

"This might help", Barry said as he walked in, holding the kryptonite arrow.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" a startled Alex asked as she took it from Barry.

"Yup", Barry said simply

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question", Felicity said, "Oliver didn't shoot Kara, did he?"

"Sort of", Barry said before revealing, "The other Archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X."

Everyone gave him shocked looks on hearing that.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it", Caitlin told Harry who simply nodded.

"Wait a minute", a confused Alex asked, "How-how could there be another Kara?"

"Well", Harry started explaining, "There are infinite Karas, just like there's infinite Kryptons and infinite Earths."

"And the Thawne from our earth is working with them", Barry announced. Caitlin's jaw gaped open in horror and shock on hearing that.

"He's an idiot", Harry said, still bitter about the fact that the speedster had taken the face of his doppelganger and posed as him.

"And he has now taken the face of Earth-X Barry", Barry announced and everyone was horrified on hearing that.

"I don't even want to see that", Caitlin said with wide eyes.

Felicity then said, "Ok, if that arrow has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it, we c-"

"We could track it using quantum analysis", Harry said.

"Hey, guys, I think I might have a quicker way", Alex announced as she looked at the arrow through a microscope.

Barry, Caitlin, Harry, Laurel, Thea and Felicity walked towards where she was.

"These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation", Alex said as she looked up.

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts", Alex said, "Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Can you track it?" Barry asked Felicity.

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so", Felicity said as everyone nodded, "No joke. Heh!"

"Let's just do it", Barry said, "And fast."

"Ok", Harry said as he went off to work with Caitlin and Felicity.

* * *

Later, Oliver was walking through a hall when Kara walked up to him.

"Can I talk to you about the kryptonite arrow?" she asked.

"I had no ill will towards you when I made it", Oliver said with a sigh.

"It feels like you did", Kara said defensively.

"Well, I didn't", Oliver said and she looked at him, "Kara, when we went up against the Dominators, they whammied you pretty bad. We were helpless against you. The only reason we survived was because Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity found that device. If something like that happened again, you could very easily kill us all!"

"No I wouldn't", Kara said defensively.

"You don't know that", Oliver said, "And you're not the only Kryptonian around, are you? According to you, there were Alura and Non. And this General Zod. What if there are more Kryptonians like them in the Multiverse and they choose to attack this place?"

Before Kara could respond , Oliver continued, "And like I said before, the brainwashing can happen again. To you or your cousin. So if you don't understand the danger you pose to us, you shouldn't be out there at all."

He then walked off, leaving a contemplative Kara behind.

* * *

Later, after completing the search, Felicity told everyone, "Your Hydra doppelgangers are at a shipping depot outside Danville."

"Let's move out", Oliver said.

"Fast", Barry said.

Sara suited up took her bo-staff.

John and Alex suited up and took their guns.

Roy put on his hood after having worn his mask and the rest of his suit and picked up his bow.

Jax and Stein joined hands and merged into Firestorm.

Laurel put on the suit she had worn when she had come over to Earth-1 and put on her mask too.

Barry put his cowl over his head.

Kara ripped off her shirt, revealing the Supergirl suit inside.

Oliver put on his suit. He picked up his mask and put it on before putting the hood over him. Picking up his bow, he went out.

And then- Green Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Black Siren, White Canary, Arsenal, Spartan, Firestorm and Alex headed out to fight.

* * *

 **So yes, this speedster is Thawne with Earth-X Barry's face. The theory of his survival was made by Youtuber Reverse Fuhrer. Thank you to him.**

 **I hope you liked this twist of him having Barry's face. Like I said, twisted and disturbing.**

 **Like Stand with Ward and Queen has pointed out in his 'United we stand', if Kara doesn't understand why some people need to keep kryptonite as a safeguard against her, she shouldn't be out there at all. I'm still salty about the way she behaved with Lena in 3x17. Even Superman understands he can be a threat so he gave Batman some kryptonite.**

 **I still want some of what the writers smoke because this time, I watched the original 1960 'Psycho' while locked up in my room with no lights. Anyone else thinks the stairway murder scene is scarier than the iconic shower scene?**

 ***Everybody points guns at me***

 **Only me? Okay!**

 **Things are gonna get very intense and interesting over the next two chapters.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	7. Welcome to Earth-X

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. Glad you think Thawne's return makes sense. I don't think I have seen that 'behind the scenes.' Let's just ignore it. Matt and the others will show up really soon in a few chapters. And I promise it'll be worth it. Glad you found the previous chapter great.**

 **Elseworlds Part 1 was pretty fun. Barry shooting Oliver and saying 'You have failed this city!' to Amazo was fun. And I loved seeing Superman and Lois. The last fight was great. I'd say the crossover's off to a great start. Now I'm looking forward to tomorrow's episode and Batwoman.**

 **Warning: Dark chapter**

Chapter 7- Welcome to Earth-X

"Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter", Oliver said as Barry sped up to them.

"It's done", he said, "Its wall-to-wall Hydra soldiers in there."

"Laurel, Alex and I will take up breach positions on the northwest corner", Sara said before turning to Laurel, "If that's ok with you."

"It is", she said.

Alex then said, "S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator- the Prism that they stole- into some kind of superweapon."

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat", Barry said.

"Agreed", Oliver said, "Let's take her out first."

"This is gonna be weird", John commented.

"Get over it, John", Roy said.

As they walked, Supergirl and Firestorm flew over them.

* * *

Later, Oliver walked into the building. Some Hydra soldiers noticed him and aiming their weapons said, "Halt!"

Oliver was about to take out an arrow when Barry arrived and knocked them all out with his super speed.

"Couldn't have left one for me?" Oliver jokingly asked.

"I'm saving Hydra you for you", Barry revealed.

"There's no sign of the prism", Alex said as she walked up to them.

"Well, it's gotta be here somewhere", Barry said.

"They must have hidden it somewhere", Laurel said.

"We got incoming", Sara said as she looked in the front and readied her bo-staff.

"Oh boy!" Roy said.

"Well, let's do it", John said as he aimed his gun.

Soldiers surrounded them from all sides.

"Stay where you are!" one of them commanded.

Barry then saw Thawne speeding around and ran after him. Oliver turned and fired at a soldier, getting him. Roy fired at one and he was out too.

Alex and John took out their guns and started firing at the Hydra soldiers.

Oliver shot one down and grabbed another's head between his feet before flipping him down. He got up and kicked another to a wall before shooting him down. He turned to block the attack of another soldier and lipped him down too.

Roy swept a soldier's feet from under him and smacked him on the face, knocking him out. He then fired at another soldier who was trying to aim at him and put him down too. He then flip kicked another away.

Alex shot down two soldiers. She then dodged the knife of a third one and sliced him down with her own knife. She looked up to see Overgirl flying while Thawne sped past her.

"I see their Flash, their Supergirl", she announced.

A soldier attacked her from behind. She was about to attack him when John shot him down.

Sara knocked out a soldier with her batons before turning to block another soldier's strike. She struck him on the legs and he tripped.

Laurel dodged a punch of a soldier before flipping him to the ground and knocking him out with a kick. She then turned and punched another soldier away. Three more aimed their weapons at her but she used her Canary Cry to knock them away.

Oliver smacked another solider away.

"Yeah!" Oliver said as he turned to face Sara, "I see them!"

"Where's their Arrow and the horned man?" Sara asked as she knocked another soldier away with her batons.

She then ran and flipped another soldier down while Alex shot down another one and Laurel threw off two more with her Canary Cry.

* * *

At the same time, Darkdevil and Dark Arrow stood in front of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Harry was walking through the hallway, cleaning his glasses. As he looked up while putting them back on, he froze in his tracks on seeing his path blocked by Darkdevil and Dark Arrow.

"Oh God!" he said, horrified.

"There is no God", Dark Arrow announced.

"There is only the Devil", Darkdevil said.

Harry ran from there towards the button while the two slowly walked after him. He managed to press the button and the alarms blared.

He looked up to see the two standing right in front of him. Dark Arrow smacked his face with his bow, knocking him out.

"You'll be useful", Dark Arrow then said.

* * *

At the shipping depot, two soldiers were running around when Kara fired her heat vision near their feet, throwing them off.

As Sara engaged two soldiers, Firestorm blasted some away. Sara managed to defeat them both.

She then flipped to avoid another soldier's bullets who was thrown away by Laurel's Canary Cry. As another tried to fire at her, Alex shot him down.

She blocked an attack from another soldier and shot him down.

Oliver smacked two soldiers out before sweeping another's feet from under him and shooting him out. As another soldier leapt at him, he kicked him on the knee and he was down. He then flipped another solider down and pushed another away before turning-

Only to get hit by a circular blur on the head. The hit sent him flying off by a few feet and he crashed into some crates. The blur was plucked out of the air by a hand and revealed to be a shield.

It was Captain Hydra!

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs- Caitlin, Thea, Mick and Felicity saw the footage of Darkdevil and Dark Arrow walking through.

"You and you", Mick said to Thea and Felicity, "Hide!"

"I can fight!" Thea protested.

"Someone needs to keep Felicity safe", Caitlin pointed out the worst case scenario.

"What about you, Caitlin?" Felicity asked.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here", Mick said and Caitlin got the hint. Thea lead Felicity away.

* * *

At the shipping depot, a dazed Oliver opened his eyes, a ringing in his ears. Still on the ground, he looked around at the fighting that was going.

However, his attention was drawn by Laurel's battle with Overgirl. She let out a Canary Cry which Overgirl managed to dodge and then she pinned Laurel to a pillar, her hand wrapped around Laurel's throat to prevent her from screaming again.

In another corner, Captain Hydra blocked some bullets fired at him by John and swept his feet from under him before kicking him out. Roy tried to flip kick him but he backed to avoid. Roy then tried to smack him with his bow but he grabbed it with his hand and smacked Roy on the face with his shield, knocking him out.

Alex turned to fire but Black Widow grabbed her hand and punched her on the face, making her stagger back as she snatched her gun. Before Alex could recover, Black Widow smacked her on her face with the gun, putting her down. She tried to get up but Black Widow kicked her out.

Seeing Laurel pinned to the pillar, Oliver suddenly found his strength again and managed to get up. He fired a kryptonite arrow but to his horror, Overgirl caught it mere inches from her face.

Throwing Laurel away, she turned around and snapped the arrow into two.

"Burn!" she said before firing her heat vision. Oliver rolled out of the way and the beam hit a steel pillar which deflected the beam back at her, sending her flying off.

* * *

Darkdevil and Dark Arrow walked into the Speed Lab, looking around at the red lit room. Suddenly, Mick jumped out and fired at them with his heat gun.

The two flipped around two avoid the flames.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asked mockingly.

Darkdevil threw his club and it disarmed Mick before returning to him.

"No", Dark Arrow said and fired. The arrow embedded itself onto Mick's chest and he gasped in shock and pain as he coughed out some blood. He fell down, the life leaving him.

"You shouldn't have done that", a voice spoke up behind them.

Dark Arrow whirled around, only for Killer Frost to grab his bow. She then started freezing it with her powers.

"Didn't think this through, did you?" she asked mockingly.

A blast of blue light shattered the ice around his bow and arms and sent Killer Frost flying back by a few feet. She hit the ground hard and was knocked out.

"She'll be useful too", Darkdevil told Dark Arrow.

"Anyone else wanna be a hero?" Dark Arrow asked as he turned around.

Suddenly, Dinah appeared in front of them, fully suited up as she whirled her bo-staff. They turned around to see a suited up Rene standing there. They looked behind and saw Curtis there too with his T-Spheres.

"They wanted to wait, but I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that", Curtis said and the three charged at the doppelgangers of their mentors.

* * *

At the shipping depot, Sara knocked out a soldier before Thawne tripped her and she was sent flying off into the air. Before she could fall, Barry caught her.

"Thanks", she said as Barry put her down.

Another soldier was about to fire at them when Kara threw him off.

* * *

Darkdevil dodged an attack from Dinah and kicked her away before smacking away Curtis. Rene rushed them but Dark Arrow kicked him away before Dinah tried to attack again but he smacked her away.

Curtis tried to attack but Darkdevil flip kicked him away. As Dinah attacked again, Darkdevil jumped into the air and kicked her with both feet, sending her flying off.

Dark Arrow blocked an attack from Rene and punched him in the stomach before throwing him away.

Dinah got up, ready to use her Canary Cry. Before she could, Darkdevil divided his club into two sticks and threw one at her. It embedded itself into her throat and she gasped for air. She coughed some blood and fell down, dead.

"NO!" Curtis yelled as he got up to attack Darkdevil. In his rage, he didn't pay attention to Dark Arrow who grabbed him from behind and put him in a chokehold. Curtis tried to struggle but it was in vain. Dark Arrow snapped his neck and let him go. He fell down, dead.

Rene roared angrily and fired at them but Dark Arrow disarmed him by firing an arrow at his guns. He then smacked him with his bow and Rene was down. Dark Arrow notched an arrow when Darkdevil said, "Wait!"

As Dark Arrow lowered his bow, Darkdevil kicked Rene's mask off, revealing his face.

"Oh! Him!" Dark Arrow said in disgust.

"The Captain will decide what to with him", Darkdevil said before kicking Rene out.

* * *

Oliver smacked a soldier on the legs and he was down. He turned around and dodged an attack before smacking the soldier down too. Sara hit another with her batons in a rotatory motion and he was out too. Laurel got another with her Canary Cry.

The soldiers were all out. Oliver, Barry, Kara, Laurel and Sara stood together when they noticed a gigantic figure walking out of the shadows. Kara's blood ran cold on seeing it.

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked as she looked at the cyborg with the green, glowing heart.

"Metallo", a horrified Kara said.

It fired a green blast and Kara was hit. She flew back by a few feet and fell on the ground, knocked out.

Captain Hydra, Black Widow, Overgirl and Thawne watched the sight.

Firestorm flew towards it but it grabbed him and threw him away. Firestorm hit a pillar and the impact split him into Jax and Stein who both fell on the ground, knocked out.

Reverse Flash then sped towards them, knocking Sara down. Before Laurel could react, Black Widow wrapped her feet around her and hit her with her Widow's Bite, sending electric shocks through her as she fell down, unconscious.

A flying Overgirl knocked Barry down while Captain Hydra threw his shield which hit Oliver again and knocked him down.

A dazed Oliver tried to take out an arrow to fire at Overgirl.

"Not today", Captain Hydra said as he neared him and kicked him on the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Oliver's eyes opened and he felt a pain in his head. He shook his head and it all came back to him. He was tied to a piece of machinery, between Sara and Kara. All of them had some kind of collar on their necks.

"Is everyone all right?" Oliver asked.

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of "all right," Oliver", Sara joked as everyone's eyes slowly opened.

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked from the farthest left corner.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy", Stein said from the farthest right corner.

Suddenly, they heard slow clapping. They looked up to see the Emperor looking down on them from a platform.

"Well, here we are", Emperor Stark said with a chuckle, "It's nice, right? You fight the bad guys, tie them up for the police, save the day and go home. But this time, you're the ones tied up.

"This is fun for me", Thawne said to Barry as he walked up next to Emperor Stark, "Not so much for you. All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough! Thawne!" Captain Hydra's voice came from the other side. Everyone turned to look in the direction as Captain Hydra, Black Widow and Overgirl walked towards them.

"Enough!" the Captain said again.

"Hey, you might want to listen to him", Alex said to Thawne.

"We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first", John said.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself", Kara said as she looked at Overgirl with disgust.

"This is interesting", Dark Arrow said as he walked in with Darkdevil.

"Very", Darkdevil added.

Both of them did not have their masks on. Everyone was horrified to see Matt's face there.

"Matt?" Oliver said in horror.

"Yeah", Darkdevil said as he turned to Oliver, "But I'm nothing like the weak Matt you know. After you, I'll kill him."

"You can try", Oliver sneered.

"Well done everyone", Emperor Stark said with a smirk, "Good job guys!"

"It wasn't really a problem", Overgirl told him. Suddenly, she felt weak and fell down.

"Hey", a concerned Dark Arrow said as he knelt close to her.

"Uh!" she breathed heavily, "The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it."

"It's all right. It's all right", Dark Arrow assured her with a smile as he put his arms around her while the heroes watched In disgust, "You're gonna be all right because we found her. We found her, and now we have her."

The two looked at Kara as he said that.

"I love you", Dark Arrow then said to Overgirl as she turned back to him, "Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home. So stand."

Her face hardened with resolve and using all her will power, she managed to stand up again as the two turned to the Emperor.

"S.T.A.R. Labs is secure", Darkdevil said to him.

Barry growled angrily, "If you hurt my friends-"

"We did hurt your friends", Dark Arrow said with a cruel smirk.

"We really enjoyed hurting your friends", Darkdevil said with a chuckle, "They got the Devil's punishment."

"Are they alive?" Oliver asked.

"Some of them are", Darkdevil said with a cruel smirk.

"Can't say that for Mick Rory, Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt", Dark Arrow revealed and everyone felt like their hearts had been hit by a hammer.

"I'm going to kill you all in ways that will hurt", Oliver growled.

"And you will beg us for mercy", Sara growled too.

"Because you're all pathetic cowards", Laurel added.

"We need your Kara's cooperation", Emperor Stark said as he walked down, ignoring the threats made by the three, "Well, we don't need it but it would be preferable for her to give it."

"For the time being, you are more valuable as leverage", Captain Hydra told them.

"What do you want my sister for?" Alex asked them.

"To save my life", Overgirl said.

Turning to Kara, she said, "That's your little mission statement, isn't it? Help people, save lives. Well, now's your chance."

"The General is dying", Thawne revealed.

"Her blood", Alex said in realization, "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

"Yes, like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun", Overgirl said.

"But we can save her", Captain Hydra said.

"We're going to save her", Dark Arrow said, "All we need is a new heart."

"And, luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor", Black Widow said as she looked pointedly at Kara.

"You stay the hell away from my sister", Alex roared angrily.

"Mmm. Such loyalty", Overgirl said with a smirk, "My sister tried to kill me."

"Why did you steal the Prism?" Roy asked.

"So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her, right?" Barry asked as he realized their reasons.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs", Overgirl said.

"Hey", Oliver growled as the Emperor and Dark Arrow looked at him, "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill all of you."

"We'll see about that, Robin Hood", Emperor Stark said with a smirk.

They all then walked away as Emperor Stark waved his hand, "Bye bye."

They heard metallic footsteps and turned to see Metallo who stopped and fired a green beam at them.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Thea asked Felicity.

"It's been a while since Mick and Caitlin told us to go?" Felicity said.

"But I don't think it's safe yet because they haven't told us to come back", Thea pointed out.

"We can just go and ch-"

"Shut up!" Thea said.

"No I will not-"

But Thea raised her hand.

"No, seriously", Thea said, "Shut up. I heard something."

The two walked down the hall to see some Hydra soldiers. One of them carried Rene into a cell and locked him in there.

"We're not alone", Felicity whispered in horror.

The two fled down the hall to find a safe place to hide where the Hydra soldiers won't find them.

* * *

Oliver, Barry, Sara, Laurel, Roy, John, Alex, Jax and Stein woke up and got off the ground.

"Kara", Alex said as she got up, "Where's Kara?"

Turning to the others, she said in a concerned tone, "They're gonna kill her."

"It's ok", Sara assured her, "We're gonna get her back."

"We need to figure out where we are first", Oliver pointed out.

Looking around, Jax said, "Yeah, about that."

"This is somewhat disconcerting", Stein said.

Everyone looked around. They were in a weirdly lit area with gates and iron fences. Around them were prisoners in uniforms.

Oliver's attention was attracted by a man whose entire upper body was wrapped in chains and he was naked from the waist up.

"I don't think this is our earth", Sara said, making him focus on what was important.

"We're on Earth-X", a horrified Laurel said.

* * *

 **R.I.P Mick Rory, Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt. I didn't like killing any of them. Mick is actually one of my most favorite Arrowverse characters and Dinah and Curtis have been getting on my good side too lately.**

 **But these are ruthless workers of Hydra who will kill anyone who stands in their way, except scientists as Hydra has a thing of recruiting any scientist with skills- hence why Harry and Caitlin are alive. The reason for Rene's survival will be explained in a later chapter.**

 **I'm sorry I killed them off. I really am. But this needs to be a realistic story and stakes need to be raised.**

 **A joke to lighten the dark mood. I have finally figured out what the writers smoak. Got it? Okay.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	8. Faces old and new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **So I watched part 2 of Elseworlds. There was some stupid stuff but it was enjoyable. Kate Kane was pretty awesome. And Guggenheim's name was on one of the rooms of Arkham Asylum. So now everything makes sense. Now we finally know where Batman is in this universe. Joe has taken up his father's mantle I guess. But I want to see Slade again, though DCEU won't let us. And the ending was awesome. Black Superman?! Oh shit!**

Chapter 8- Faces old and new

Earth-X

"So this crap-hole's Earth-X", Sara quipped dryly as they all looked around at the hellish place.

"Wells was right", Oliver said.

"He usually is", Barry pointed out.

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth", Alex said, horrified by her surroundings.

"This is a nightmare", Laurel said, "And this is coming from a resident of Earth-2."

"I wish I shared your sentiment", Stein said as he looked around, "But in all my travels to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men."

"Keep moving", a soldier said, "Move!"

There were soldiers, leading prisoners to different places. The prisoners were scared and some were even crying. Most of them may not have committed any crime at all but were here in this concentration camp solely because according to the Empire, they were a disgrace. The heroes felt their pangs go out to these people who were somehow alive in this hell.

"All prisoners, stay away from the gate", a soldier said.

"Stars and triangles", a puzzled Jax said as he looked at the symbols on the uniforms of the prisoners.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have "committed" to land in here", Stein explained to him.

"What's the pink triangle for?" Jax asked a prisoner who was near them, "What did you do?"

"I loved the wrong person", the man explained and Alex and Sara paled, knowing what he was talking about.

"And why are you all chained up and shirtless?" Jax then asked the chained up man. He had a small beard and unkempt hair and he was very tall. About 6 feet and 2 inches. He looked pretty handsome too.

"Hey, I've got an idea for you", the man said unpleasantly, "I will mind my business and you mind yours. Got it? Okay."

"Hey man, play nice", the prisoner with the pink triangle said to the chained man. It seemed they knew each other.

"We got to get out of these things", Roy said as he gestured to his cuffs.

"Transmute us out", Sara said.

"With pleasure", Stein said as he joined hands with Jax-

But nothing happened. The two were shocked.

"I can't vibrate through them either", Barry revealed what he had been trying to do this entire time.

"Power-dampening collars", Stein said in realization as they looked at their collars.

"Well, why are we wearing them, then?" John asked no one in particular.

"Doesn't matter", Sara said as they looked around.

"There's too many guards here anyways", Laurel agreed with Sara.

"They're gonna kill my sister", a concerned Alex said.

"Look, we're not gonna let that happen, Alex, I promise you", Sara assured her.

"We're gonna get back to our Earth before then", Barry assured her too.

"How? We don't even know how we got here", Jax pointed out.

"No, we don't", Roy said casually.

"But we're gonna figure it out", Oliver said in a determined tone, "Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love."

"Looks like even Hell can't kill your determination", an impressed John said.

"I hope everyone else not killed by these bastards is okay", a concerned Barry said.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1

Cisco groaned as his eyes opened, his face pressed against the glass door of his cell.

"And so Rip Van Ramon awakens", Harry said in dry humor.

"This doesn't look like a wedding", Cisco said.

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco", Caitlin told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hydra", Harry explained, "The scientific division of Nazis from another Earth."

"What did they do?" Cisco asked.

"They took Barry, Oliver, Kara and the others, killed Mick, Dinah and Curtis and locked us all and Rene up in these cells", Caitlin explained sadly.

"Mick, Dinah and Curtis are dead?" Cisco asked in disbelief.

"We would be too if we weren't scientists", Harry said with anger in his voice.

"What about me then?" Rene asked brokenly.

"I don't know, Rene. I don't know", Caitlin said honestly.

* * *

Kara opened her eyes and tried to move, only to realize she was strapped to a gurney. There was red sunlight around her.

She turned her head to see Barry, no Thawne walking towards her, dressed in casual clothes, a cruel smirk on his face.

"S.T.A.R. Labs", Thawne said with a smirk, "It feels like old times, doesn't it? You know, I, uh I built this place with my own hands and called it home for 15 years, and do you know what? I hated every minute of it."

"Where are my friends?" Kara asked him.

"Your friends, they're on Earth-X", Thawne revealed, "I wouldn't worry about your friends too much because they're not going to be alive much longer."

Kara struggled against her restraints with grunts but to her horror, nothing happened. She heard a chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Oh, honey", Overgirl said as she walked inside, "It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine."

Overgirl swayed for a moment before steadying herself.

Breathing unevenly, a horrified Kara asked, "You did all this just-just to get me? Do you know how many innocent people you killed?"

"Their lives to save mine?" Overgirl asked like she was queen of the Multiverse, "Well, they should feel honored."

Kara struggled again futilely and Overgirl laughed menacingly.

"It's a strange sensation, isn't it feeling vulnerable?" Overgirl asked.

"And it's just gonna get worse", Thawne said as he picked up scissors and pointed them at Kara with his cruel smirk still on, "Because this red sunlight, it's softening you up until pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut. Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart", he gestured to Overgirl, "I'm gonna put it in her."

Turning to Overgirl, he said, "Which means we should probably get you going."

"Good", Overgirl said as Thawne walked off, "That'll give me time to talk to…myself."

* * *

Thea and Felicity watched from the ducts and paled on hearing what Thawne had said.

"Did you hear that?" Thea asked Felicity, "Everyone else is on Earth-X."

"And Kara only has a few hours before they go full Mengele on her", a horrified Felicity said, "We gotta stop them."

"Got any ideas?" Thea asked.

"I don't know", Felicity said.

"We need to think", Thea said.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop them though?" Felicity asked, "People with superpowers?"

"I have no idea", Thea said.

Suddenly, Felicity's face lit up and she said, "We just need to get to the pipeline and get Cisco. He could turn off all the power to the building and breach us out of here."

"Are you crazy?" an agitated Thea asked Felicity, "Even if they don't have guards to watch over the prisoners- which I'm sure they do, they might have changed the password. We need a different plan."

* * *

Earth-X

Alarms blared and the heroes looked around in confusion as the prisoners began running around frantically. The chained man rolled his eyes, as if used to this.

"Move!" a soldier called out.

"I don't like the looks of this", Stein said in fear.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I don't know", Oliver said.

"A lot of bullshit is going on", the chained man said.

"Keep moving!" a soldier said.

"What are we doing?" Barry asked.

"Its roundup time", the prisoner with the pink triangle said.

"Roundup for what?" Sara asked.

"Nothing good", Laurel said.

"What's new?" Roy asked.

"Move!" soldiers said as they walked up to them, "In line, now."

Except the chained man and the man with the pink triangle, all the prisoners were cowering and crying in the corners.

The door opened and two people walked in. One of them wore a hat. The other carried a long gun. Their faces weren't visible due to the distance.

"So these are the heroes", the one with the hat said.

His voice seemed very familiar to all but Alex, Jax and Stein. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, John and Barry couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Jailer", a soldier said.

The two then walked closer and except Alex, everybody's eyes widened in horror on seeing the two.

The man in the hat was Quentin Lance. And the man with the gun was Frank Castle. He wore a black suit with the Hydra symbol on his chest.

"Frank?" a horrified Oliver said.

"Don't talk to me, prisoner", Frank Castle of Earth-X said in a rough voice.

"All tough there, aren't you?" the chained man asked him with a smirk, "Let me out of these chains and we'll see who is tougher."

"Silence, animal", Frank said angrily.

Quentin Lance of Earth-X looked at Sara and Laurel and scoffed.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes", he said, "This is Nordic perfection."

He looked at Laurel and said, "I had a daughter like you. But she brought shame to my family."

Turning to Sara, he moved closer and asked, "Why would you align yourself with the unpure?"

"Because I like men and I like women", Sara said firmly.

"You know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar compulsions", Quentin said as he touched her face and looked at Laurel too.

He then removed his hand and said to both the Lance women, "And I expunged both of the filthy people from my family line forever."

He then walked off and turning back said to Castle, "Executioner Castle. Bring them all!"

Pointing at the chained man and the man with the pink triangle, he said, "And them!"

"Move! Now!" Frank commanded as he cocked his gun at them, "Go!"

One of the soldiers blew his whistle and the heroes along with the two prisoners walked in front of Lance, Castle and some other soldiers.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one immediately", Stein whispered to the others.

Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, John and Alex discreetly tried to free themselves from their cuffs as they whirled around-

Only for Jailer Lance to press a device which sent electricity crackling through everyone except the chained man and they were on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Pick on me, you tough bastard!" the chained man said angrily.

"Silence, beast", Lance said.

To the others he said, "Up!"

As they managed to get up, he said, "Go."

They all walked forward until he said, "Turn around."

They all turned around and Lance walked closer to Oliver.

"I know you are not…him", Lance said to Oliver who immediately knew who he was referring to, "But I cannot stomach the sight regardless."

He then put a black bag on Oliver's head before nearing Castle and his men.

"Why the hell are you wasting your bullets?" the chained man asked.

"Silence!" Lance said to him again.

"Ready!" Executioner Castle called out to the soldiers.

"I'm sorry, Kara", Alex said regretfully as she closed her eyes.

Roy closed his eyes and remembered Thea and Liam one last time. John too remembered Lyla and JJ one last time with closed eyes. Barry had Caitlin in his mind as he prepared for the end.

"Aim!" Castle ordered as him and the others aimed their guns on them.

Suddenly, a blue beam hit the guns and froze them with crackles of ice as Frank and the other Hydra soldiers dropped them in shock. The heroes turned to look in disbelief at a familiar face with a fur-lined coat and protective glasses.

"I hate fire", the man said.

"Snart?" Barry, Sara, Jax and Stein said in unison as Oliver threw down the bag, staring in disbelief.

"What, did you stop to shit or what?" the chained man asked Snart in an annoyed tone.

"About time!" the prisoner with the pink triangle said with a smirk.

"Kill them all!" Lance ordered and the soldiers started firing at the heroes who rolled to avoid the blue beams. Oliver pushed a soldier in the way and he was disintegrated instead.

"Take cover!" Oliver said and they all ran towards a trench while Snart fired his cold gun around, getting some soldiers. He then picked up a fallen keyring which had some keys and jumped into the trench.

"So you're Leonard Snart's doppelganger", Barry said.

"No, I'm Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo", Snart told Barry with a smirk as he eyed his suit, "That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?"

"You're gonna do something else?" the chained man asked in annoyance.

"Yes, yes", Snart said as he put in the key and turned it. The chains fell down and the man rose up. He had a very strong and impressive physique.

With a smirk, Snart said, "You're a free man now, Logan."

"It's not Logan, bub", the man said with a feral look in his eyes, "It's Wolverine."

And then suddenly, claws popped out of his knuckles, three in each hand, and he roared loudly like an animal.

With that, he jumped out of the trench and embedded his claws into the closest soldier, killing him. He got up and sliced the throat of another soldier.

One fired at him but the blue beam only caused a gash to appear on him, which faded and disappeared suddenly. Logan roared and put his claws into the soldier before throwing him on two more.

Suddenly, a bullet hit him on the head, making him stagger back. It was Frank, holding a normal pistol. Logan roared and cut the pistol in two with his claws as Frank backed off.

That moment, the other prisoner flew into the air, shining in a bright, yellow light. The collar was no longer on him.

He fired at the Hydra soldiers with laser beams that came out of his hands, knocking them down, before landing down.

"Come on, Logan", he said, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"To our base", the prisoner said.

"Your base?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you people?" Alex asked as she looked between Logan, Snart and the prisoner.

"I was thinking the same thing about you all", the prisoner said to them.

"Not to point out the obvious, but the fucking gits are coming after us", Logan said.

"You might have to tell us on the way", Leo suggested and they all ran across the hill, away from the Hydra forces.

* * *

 **Logan is here! How do you like that? He is so awesome. And just imagine Hugh Jackman because he is the only Wolverine for me unless the inevitable successor proves me wrong, though I don't think anyone will surpass Jackman.**

 **Thea talked Felicity out of the stupid plan. Things are getting worse and worse.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	9. Stories of war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **So Elseworlds is over. I find it annoying that they nerf Superman to make Supergirl shine. And it sucks that Earth-90 Flash barely got any screen-time when half of the hype was due to him. But it was still good. Deegan was like Injustice Superman and I enjoyed his fight with Superman. And I guess Superman's vision of Barry and Kara dying while using the book was a reference to their deaths in 'Crisis on Infinite Earths.' Oliver confronting the Monitor was an epic moment. I also loved the Superman/Lois stuff and Brainy fighting Amazo. The Psycho Pirate cameo was awesome. So if 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' actually will be the crossover next year, I'm excited.**

Chapter 9- Stories of war

Star City, Earth-X

Logan, Leo and the man with pink triangle whose name was Ray led the heroes into the base. As they looked around, Oliver, Roy, Laurel, Sara, John and Barry realized it was the Earth-X version of the bunker.

"I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City", Oliver said.

"That too in the bunker", Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a story", Ray said, awed by the heroes.

"I would call bullshit if I hadn't already seen weird stuff around", Logan said.

"You're a speedster", Ray said to Barry.

"Yeah", Barry said.

"Okay, you two turn into the burning man", Ray said to Jax and Stein.

"Yup", Jax said.

"And you can scream loudly", he said to Laurel.

"Uh-huh", she said.

"And you're the good doppelganger of one of their top assassins- the Dark Arrow", Ray said to Oliver.

"You can call us good", Sara quipped.

"You still haven't told us which Earth you're from", Leo said to her, "Clearly, it's not this one."

"We're from Earth-1", Barry said as counting out Alex and Laurel, they all were.

"Earth-1?" Leo said in surprise before turning to Ray, "Well golly."

"That's an odd coincidence", Logan said with a smirk.

"Am I missing something here?" Jax asked the three.

"I'm from Earth-1 too", Ray revealed to everyone's shock.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry asked, getting back on the point.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea", Ray said.

He picked up a small tablet and showed them the schematic of a device, "I think you guys came through this."

"A temporal gateway?" Barry asked just to be sure.

"Same physics as a breach", Stein explained to him, "Just more stable and larger."

"Yeah, much larger", Barry said.

"So we have a way to get back", Alex said, sounding hopeful.

"Finally some good news", Roy said.

"Don't jinx it", John warned him.

"You believe in jinxes? That's some of the worst bullshit ever", Logan said to John.

"So where is this thing?" Oliver asked them.

"It's actually not too far from here", Leo said.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact", Ray said.

"You wanna drive there or what?" Logan asked Ray.

"Good", Oliver said, "So take us to it."

"Can't do that", Ray said with a sad sigh.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of bastards", Logan said, "And it's a suicide mission even for me."

Jax said, "Yeah, well, we've faced worse, so-"

"Look, it's our only way home", Barry said, "We're going through it."

"Nobody's going through anything", a voice that sounded young yet old spoke up from behind them.

They turned to see a man of 5 feet and 10 inches walk towards them. His facial features resembled Barry's to an extent.

"Because we're blowing it the hell up", the man said to them.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"He is Freedom Fighter General Parker", Leo said as he walked up next to General Parker.

"General Parker?" Oliver asked as he remembered something Matt had once told him, "Parker? As in Peter Parker?"

"Yeah, that's me", Peter said, "And who are you?"

"New friends from Earth-1", Leo told him.

"They're on our side", Ray said.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home", Jax said.

"If you've been listening, we don't exactly want to", Logan said.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Hydra", Barry said.

"And they want to cut open my sister", Alex added.

"So please, let us go", Roy pleaded.

"We have to get back", John said in an urgent tone.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies", Stein said.

"I'm sorry, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years", Peter said, "We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate that bastard Emperor from his army. We need to turn this war around and win it."

"You are gonna leave our Earth at the mercy of the seven psychopaths who have ravaged yours", Oliver pointed out in an angry tone.

"Wait, why does this man look exactly like one of the assassins that works for the Emperor I am trying to kill?" Peter asked as he eyed Oliver angrily.

"Look, tough guy, all we are asking is for a little bit of time", Sara said, "Let us get into the facility and through that gateway."

"The gateway is guarded by 30 Panzer Xils, 50 Sturmtigers, and 100 Schutzstaffel officers", Leo revealed, "Not the best odds, maybe."

"Like I said, suicide mission", Logan said.

"I'll take them", Alex said.

"No, you won't", Peter said, "We are blowing up that gateway to kingdom come right now. The Emperor needs to be punished for his sins. Final order."

He then walked past them all.

"Sorry he's a little rough around the edges", Leo said, "But he is the general, and he's issued his commands."

Barry then started walking in Peter's direction.

"Hey, hey, hey", Logan said, "You need to be really drunk to think you can change his mind."

"You won't change his mind", Ray said, "No one does."

"Let him go", Oliver said, "He's good at reaching through to some people. Actually, I am coming too."

Barry nodded at Oliver in thanks as Leo said, "Okay. Try."

The two then went up to Peter after nodding at Leo in thanks.

"You don't seem to know how to take an order", Peter said to them.

"That's because I'm used to giving them", Oliver said.

"Please, don't do this, Peter", Barry pleaded.

"General Parker", Peter said angrily, "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this planet has been at war for generations. The Empire has taken away everything from me! My aunt, who was my only family, almost all of my friends and the woman I loved! So don't you talk to me like we are FRIENDS!"

"We're not asking you to surrender", Oliver said, "And I know some things about you from a friend of mine. You help people. You are the friendly neighborhood for everyone. You would never turn your back on anyone who needs help."

"Hey, just-just let us get back home before you destroy that thing", Barry pleaded, "We're just asking for a little time."

"Time is what I can't give you", Peter said before turning to Oliver, "And the person you're talking about is dead now. They have a weapon a doomsday weapon powerful enough to affect other worlds. It has to be eliminated."

"Peter-"

"Please-"

"Look, I am sorry about your friends and about your Earth", Peter said regretfully, "I truly am. But today I have the chance to protect my people, my Earth. If I don't do it, then what does that make me? My decision stands."

Peter walked away, not listening to their calls.

* * *

Later- Barry, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, John, Alex, Jax and Stein found Logan sitting on a chair near a window and smoking. He was now wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"I get he didn't really hear your pleas", Logan said as he turned to them.

"No", Oliver said as they walked closer to him.

"What happened to us all on this Earth?" Sara asked.

"You lot really have an interesting way to start conversations", Logan said.

"Please tell us", Laurel said.

"I know about the doppelgangers of some of the people here", Oliver said, "And we need to know more about them. Because they're good people on their Earths."

"I'm not really much of a story-teller", Logan said he turned around, "But I've got a lot of free time."

He gestured to some nearby chairs and they sat on them.

"So how much do you already know?" he asked.

"We know up until the part where Howard dies", Barry said.

"Now I haven't experienced these events first hand or anything, except the fact that I fought in the Second World War", Logan revealed to everyone's shock.

"How are you still alive?" John asked.

"My healing factor prevents me from aging", Logan explained, "I fought in the Second World War. I experienced loss first hand. But I wasn't going to give up. So I joined the Resistance. But then Hydra captured me, and then they did experiments on me. They put a metal called adamantium inside me. But they couldn't control me so they just abandoned me in the concentration camp after tying me up with adamantium chains."

"We're sorry to hear that", Barry said.

"I don't want sympathy. I want their blood. But like I said, I'm not the best story-teller", Logan said before he gestured to someone behind them, "So my friend over there will help in the narration as he knows all."

They looked behind to see a pair of green eyes staring at them. It was a kind of android. It stepped out of the shadows and they gasped until it raised its hands, "Relax! I won't hurt you."

"This is Ultron", Logan said, "A sentient robot."

"Well, nice to meet you", John said as he overcame his shock.

"Nice to meet you all too", Ultron said, "So you all want to know what happened on this Earth. Well, Howard and Maria had a son- Anthony Stark, though he goes by Tony. He grew up with children of other members of the board- Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Matt, Tommy and Pepper. Oliver, Matt and Tommy believed in the cause. Tony didn't really believe in it. One day, Matt saved Howard from a passing truck and the chemicals on it struck half of his face, blinding him in the left eye while that side of him got enhanced senses."

"Some things never change", Sara commented.

"Tony Stark was once a good, if irresponsible man", Ultron said.

"He is a bastard", Logan said, "I'm going to cut him open. And that Executioner too."

"There was another group of rebels who are far more brutal than us and they don't care about innocents caught in the crossfire", Ultron said, "They were called 'The Ten Rings.' They kidnapped Tony when he was out on a trip one day and forced him to build a missile for them so they could destroy the Empire. He was wounded in the attack so an arc reactor was created for him to sustain himself. And Tony wasn't going to give up. So he built a suit of armor instead and killed his captors. That incident though, left him scarred and deeply resentful of anything that threatened the Empire."

Everyone was now hearing the story with wide eyes, their interest awoken.

"But his parents were getting old and soft", Ultron said, "And he wanted brutal vengeance from all the enemies of the Empire. So one night, like his father had done to the Red Skull, he blasted his parents into kingdom come with his armor and became the Iron Emperor. He then gathered a board of people loyal to him. It included Sara, Laurel, Pepper, Thomas, Matthew, Overgirl, Captain Hydra and Winter Soldier."

"But Pepper knew the Iron Emperor was a bloody git", Logan piped up, "And so did Sara and Laurel."

"Unfortunately, Jailer Lance one day discovered his daughter Sara liked women too", Ultron revealed, "And she was considered filth by everyone. During that time, Laurel, Pepper and her daughter with the Iron Emperor- Gwen, had secretly started giving supplies to the Freedom Fighters as they knew what the Empire did was wrong. But they were discovered."

Everyone's eyes widened as they knew the tale was about to get dark.

"The Iron Emperor was furious. And then he found out his daughter, Gwen was in a relationship with General Parker", Ultron revealed to everyone's shock as they connected the dots, "Sara and Laurel were skinned alive by Oliver for being filth."

Oliver, Laurel and Sara all widened their eyes in horror on hearing that. Both the Lance sisters grasped Oliver's hands in comfort and he returned it by squeezing them back.

"And then the Iron Emperor killed his wife", Ultron said, "Gwen is dead too, though the execution was never confirmed on record. Very few countries now stand against Hydra- Russia, Wakanda. That's it. And Wakanda's king T'Challa has been giving us supplies while they are preparing for the bigger battle themselves."

"We did steal some suits from that bastard though", Logan said, "One for General Parker and two more for the now deceased Generals Rhodes and Schott."

"Two of ours were planted as spies there too", Ultron said, "But one of them- Rene Ramirez, is confirmed dead after he assassinated Winter Soldier and was caught. The other one is alive though."

"One more thing", Alex said, "Do you have any idea why Overgirl is dying? How did she get so much radiation inside her?"

"That is one of the most horrifying things I have ever experienced", Ultron said, "We found out years ago that we are not alone in this Universe. There were more powerful beings out there. More powerful realms. One of them was Asgard- home of the Gods whom Hydra worshipped. But their ruler- Loki, who had deposed his father, Odin, and his brother, Thor, wasn't interested in blessing them. He was interested in conquering Earth."

As everyone listened, Ultron said, "So he attacked Earth with his forces. The Empire fought back. But the Asgardians were too powerful. Even Overgirl and the Iron Emperor himself couldn't face them all. So Overgirl flew into the sun and took all of its power. And then she rained fire on the Asgardian forces. With her newly acquired powers and the Iron Emperor's tech, they took down even Loki. But that amount of solar radiation that she absorbed is what's killing her now."

"What about you?" Oliver asked, "How did you come to be?"

"I was actually a product of the Iron Emperor", Ultron revealed to their shock, "He was modelling me in his image so I could destroy the remainder of the Resistance. But the Freedom Fighters attacked the facility where I was being made and put a chip in me that turned me to their side. So now I fight for freedom."

Everyone just nodded, absorbing the horrifying tales of this Universe they had been told.

That moment, Leo and Ray walked in.

"We talked to the General", Ray said, "And after a lot of arguing, he agreed."

"So we're gonna help you out", Leo said.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success", Logan said as he smoked, "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and everything I explained in this. The Peter Parker of Earth-X is actually the Andrew Garfield version as Tom Holland doesn't look like he can be that tough. And Gwen Stacy is Gwen Stark in this Universe.**

 **I would've loved to explain some of the DC doppelgangers too but Stand with Ward and Queen has already done that in 'United we stand' very well and I don't want to copy anything more.**

 **Ultron of Earth-X is sort of like Vision. But he is not as powerful as MCU Ultron. Though he is still going to be a force to be reckoned with.**

 **The Asgardians vs. Kryptonians debate is something I don't want to get into. But Thor and Odin are powerhouses while Loki mostly wins his battles using trickery and deceit. That's probably how he deposed Thor and Odin. But trickery and deceit won't be enough to win an all out war against the likes of the Iron Emperor and a fully powered Overgirl with the sun's radiation.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	10. Escape from Earth-X

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **I have taken some creative liberties in this chapter by changing the order of a few things.**

 **Jason Hunter: Keep reading this chapter.**

Chapter 10- Escape from Earth-X

Star City, Earth-X

"Now, you referenced 100 guards", Oliver said as he looked at the map, "I assume most of them are around the perimeter?"

"Correct", Leo said.

"All right", Oliver said, "We fight through them outside. We access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hangar?"

"I'll do some recon", Barry said as he sped away and came back in a second.

"So the entire facility has meta-human dampeners", Barry revealed.

"Okay, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man", Jax said, "And Ultron and Logan alone won't be enough."

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar", Stein said, "That must be where the dampener is."

"Okay, well, we definitely can't take the main control room with no powers", John said, "It's not like we blend in here."

That moment, everyone looked at Oliver.

"I think I know how to get in", Oliver said with a smirk.

* * *

Later- Peter said to Alex and Ray, "I'm allowing this mission against my better judgment. You have one hour."

With an exhale, Alex said gratefully, "I appreciate it. We all do."

"Yeah, I know", Peter said, "Go get 'em. But if you don't make it through the gateway, I am not giving you more time. I will blow that place up."

He then walked off as Alex and Ray prepared to go to the mission.

* * *

Later, a vehicle stopped near the hangar.

"Your papers, Sir", the soldier stationed there asked the people inside.

"We don't have papers", Leo said from inside, "This is a special visit."

"Your papers", he said as he pointed his gun, "Now."

"Suit yourself", Leo said, "But, uh, I think you better talk to our boss."

Leo then revealed the person sitting at the back of the car- Oliver Queen.

"As you were", Oliver said.

"My apologies, sir", the soldier said apologetically to Oliver, whose doppelganger was a well-respected board member of Hydra.

"Let them through! Let them through!" he called out and the gate buzzed open while the vehicle went inside.

"Thank you, Sir", he said with a raised salute.

* * *

Oliver later walked inside as everyone raised their hands and saluted, "Hail Hydra!"

Oliver followed the gesture.

"Sir", Lance said as he walked there, "We were-We were not expecting you."

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon", Oliver said, "But the Iron Emperor sent me back. Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgangers", he raised his voice, "MY DOPPELGANGER!" he softened his voice again, "Escaped his execution."

"Yes, he did", Lance said.

"And?" Oliver asked.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them", Lance revealed.

"Good."

"Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?" Lance asked and Oliver made a puzzled face, though his back was turned to Lance so he couldn't see it.

"Deployment?" he asked.

"She is inbound and ready", Lance said as he pressed a button to reveal something horrifying, "The doomsday device."

As Oliver looked at it, Lance said, "The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, sir. Shall we send her through?"

"As scheduled", Oliver said without hesitation as he needed to maintain his cover.

"Begin!" Lance said and the Wellenreiter flew into the sky where a large, red breach had opened up. The Wellenreiter went through it and it closed.

"The Wellenreiter is on its way", Lance then said as he raised his hand, "Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" the other soldiers said too with raised hands.

"Hail Hydra", Oliver said too.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Lance asked him.

"No, that'll be all", Oliver said.

"Very well", Lance said as he prepared to walk off but then stopped, "Before I go, I have something for you, Sir. You may not be the Emperor, but you're still a very high ranking board member. So we need a gift to celebrate your return."

He then nodded at Oliver who nodded back.

And then he called out, "Guard!"

Some guards came in, holding a crying, blonde woman and then forced her on her knees. Oliver did not know her, but the broken look on her face was enough for a pang to go out for her.

"Well, I know how much you enjoy executing rule breakers, and this one, the Emperor's traitorous daughter, has broken many of them", Lance said to Oliver's shock, who managed to school his expression though. So this was Gwen- the Iron Emperor's daughter.

"We discovered this traitor handing her rations to the work camp children", Lance said, "Strictly against camp rules, of course. And our Iron Emperor had already said that we can do whatever we want with her."

As he said that, he handed Oliver a gun.

"Those children were starving", Gwen said in a very feeble voice.

Lance scoffed as Oliver sighed and moving forward, aimed his gun at her. But he could not bring himself to shoot an innocent woman, even if it was to cover up his tracks. She was also the woman loved by the man who had reluctantly decided to help them even though it meant his loss. His entire world's loss.

Oliver turned his gun on Lance and pulled the trigger-

But only heard the click of the gun.

Lance laughed as all the soldiers cocked their guns at Oliver.

With a chuckle, Lance said, "Did you really think I would hand you a loaded weapon BEFORE VERIFYING WHO YOU ARE?"

Oliver suddenly smacked Lance on the face with the gun, knocking him out. He then grabbed a Hydra soldier and took cover behind him as a beam disintegrated him.

He then took his gun and fired at the soldiers, disintegrating them. He grabbed one soldier and kicked another over a machine. He then kneed that soldier on the chest and he was out.

He then rushed to Gwen and put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand away, clearly terrified, for good reason.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay", Oliver assured in the most soothing voice he could muster, "No, no, no, you're fine. You're fine."

He then gave her his gun and said, "Just take this and go."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, still weary of him.

"Because a good and innocent heart doesn't deserve this", Oliver said sincerely before saying, "Take it and go."

As she got up, he said again, "Go!"

She then ran out of the doorway, gun in hand.

Oliver then pressed a button and the meta-human dampener was off.

"Clear", he said.

Barry sped in and asked, "How did it-", he looked around at the unconscious soldiers, "Oh."

"Barry, we have a problem", Oliver said as he eyed some damaged machinery, "The gateway control's been damaged."

"We can't turn it on?" Barry asked.

"We can't turn it on here, but there should be a manual override at the platform", Oliver revealed.

With a sigh, Barry said, "All right, we're gonna have to fight our way through."

* * *

Outside, Leo's comms activated.

"Snart", Parker said from the other end, "Some Freedom Fighters went rogue and sent the weapon without my permission."

"Call it back, General!" Snart pleaded.

"Too late", Parker said, "It's been programmed. There's no changing course now. I can't call it back. I'm sorry."

"But they haven't gone through yet", Leo said.

"I'm sorry. Just get out of there", Parker said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked him.

"Guys, we have a problem", Leo said.

"What kind of problem?" Sara asked via earpiece.

"I smell a very bad problem", Logan said.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility", Leo revealed.

"A weapon? You mean a missile?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly", Leo said.

"Much worse", Logan said.

"Why does this happen to us?" John grumbled on the earpiece.

* * *

At a distance, a red robot with a tornado swirling around it flew towards the facility.

* * *

"In ten minutes, Red Tornado's gonna bring down this entire facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop that robot", Leo said.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens", Oliver said.

"Nice thinking, genius", Logan commented dryly.

Oliver said, "- Barry, Ray, Ultron –"

"We know", Barry said, "Stop a flying robot somehow."

"Good", Oliver said, "The rest of us will open the breach."

"That's the whole plan?" Leo asked.

Barry then said in his best imitation of his biggest frenemy, "Well, as the Snart we know used to say, "Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan.""

"Wow", Leo said before saying, "That is-that is terrible advice. I always have a plan, down to the second, so nothing ever goes wrong."

"No, no, no, the only plan now is not to leave this Earth without me", Ray said as he kissed Leo, "Okay."

"Right", Leo said.

"Your doppelganger sounds more fun than you", Logan said to Leo as he wasn't a rule follower.

"Ready for Tornado watch", Ray said to Barry and Ultron.

"Let's do it", Barry said as he sped Ray out. Ultron flew out after them.

Leo then put down a duffel bag and said, "I thought it'd be fun if we put on our costumes."

He opened it, revealing suits and weapons.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver asked Leo as he looked at the bow and arrows.

"The general collects weapons", Leo said with a smirk.

"You remember Ultron's story, right?" Logan asked.

Looking at Leo, Oliver said seriously, "Let's go to war."

"Only thing I know", Logan said as his claws popped out.

* * *

Lance, Castle and the other soldiers moved towards the gateway.

"No one gets to the gateway!" Castle yelled, "No one!"

That moment, the door was blasted and all the soldiers, including Frank, were sent flying back.

It was Firestorm. He fired his blasts, getting more soldiers. Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Roy, John, Logan, Leo and Alex entered too.

Oliver and Roy fired their arrows in quick succession while Laurel screamed at them, sending them flying back. Leo fired his cold gun around while Alex, Sara and John fired Hydra guns which disintegrated soldiers.

Frank got up and fired a beam at Alex but Logan stepped in the way and rushed him. Two soldiers blocked his path but he stabbed one deeply in the chest and sliced the throat of the other.

Another appeared but Logan jumped and embedded his claws into him with a feral roar.

Sara and Alex then hid behind opposite crates. A Hydra soldier appeared but Sara grabbed his gun while Alex kicked him away and snatched his gun. She disintegrated him with the beam and did the same to another soldier approaching them.

Another soldier fired at them from above but Sara disintegrated him with a shot.

Roy swept a soldier's feet from under him and smacked him out before shooting a soldier down. John disintegrated two soldiers with a gun before Frank fired at him but he ducked to avoid.

Oliver flipped a soldier to the ground and shot another down.

Above them, Firestorm blasted the soldiers and flew off as Logan ran after him.

* * *

Flash ran towards Red Tornado as Ray flew over him next to a train.

"Here we go!" Ray shouted.

Ray fired some energy blasts at Red Tornado which it dodged and fired air blasts which Ray barely dodged as Red Tornado flew past him. Ray flew after it but it kept firing its air blasts.

Eventually, Ray arrived in front of it. It was about to fire a concentrated blast when Barry jumped and grabbed it from behind.

* * *

Firestorm and Logan hid behind some crates as Hydra soldiers passed by them.

"Okay, we're Hydra-free", Logan said, "Let's go."

"Hold on", Firestorm said as he listened to Stein inside him, "That's an automated power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console."

"So I get you can hot-wire it, no problem", Logan said.

"Then you'll turn on the console", Firestorm told him.

"Let's kick some ass", Logan said as the two ran.

Firestorm managed to hot wire the console and said, "Logan! We got power."

That moment, some soldiers arrived, riding a vehicle and tried to fire at him but he blasted them off.

* * *

Barry tried to phase through Red Tornado but it flew into the air at high speed.

"Ray!" Barry called out, "A little help here!"

Ray flew up to them but Red Tornado fired a concentrated energy blast. Ray dodged one but another hit him and he started falling down as his glow faded.

Red Tornado then did a spin motion and threw off Barry too. Ray managed to light up again and caught Barry as they both crashed on the ground.

They saw Red Tornado flying over them and said simultaneously, "Oh crap!"

Suddenly, it was pulled towards something by an invisible force. It was Ultron.

"For God's sake", Ultron said as he used his gravity manipulation to pull Red Tornado closer and fired a concussive blast at it, making it fly back by a few feet.

* * *

Oliver shot down a soldier before flipping over a crate and shooting down another and as he got up, he shot down another.

Leo smacked one out while Roy shot down another and John disintegrated another.

Laurel screamed and sent three flying off.

Some soldiers fired at them with a machine gun from inside a vehicle and they took cover.

"Well that's not very fair", Leo complained.

"Life is never fair", John said.

Alex and Sara tried to fire at the vehicle from the sides but couldn't get a clear shot.

Logan ran at the console and managed to pull it. A stream of red and white energy burst up and hit many soldiers, bursting them into nothingness.

The light faded and a red portal, that was much larger than a breach, opened.

A gunshot rang out and Logan was hit by a bullet, though the wound started healing. He turned around to see Lance.

Before Lance could fire again, Logan leapt at him and embedded his claws into him.

With a snarl, he said, "Sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

And then he ripped Lance's insides with a swift movement of his claws and got up as Sara and Laurel looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Ultron fired his most powerful concussive blasts at Red Tornado while Ray fired his energy blast and Barry shot up a lightning bolt. The three hit the android simultaneously and it exploded into nothingness.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1

Thawne was about to perform the surgery when the lights went out. He had sped off to check while the Iron Emperor, Captain Hydra, Black Widow, Darkdevil and Dark Arrow had gone to do the same.

Thea suddenly jumped down and flip kicked a soldier away before kicking the other soldier out. Felicity jumped out after her.

"Come on, Kara", Thea said as she started undoing the straps.

"Just get me to the sun", Kara said weakly.

The two started leading her away when a stick whizzed past Thea and embedded into the wall behind them. Then there was a gust of wind and Thawne had his hand wrapped around Felicity's throat as he pinned her to the wall.

The others arrived too.

"You thought it would be easy?" Darkdevil asked with a smirk.

"You tried to deny my wife the life she needs", Dark Arrow growled at them, "You both will die."

"But first decrypt the system", Captain Hydra ordered.

"Never", Felicity said.

"No need", Emperor Stark said, "I can do it."

"I can do it faster", Thawne said, "I am from the future, Miss Smoak. No matter how complex your encryption is, I can get through it. But first, let me kill you."

And then he vibrated his hand closer to her. Just before his hand could go through her, a circular blur hit him on the back of the head and he was thrown away by a few feet before being knocked out.

The blur flew back into the direction it came from and was plucked out of the air by a hand, revealing it to be a shield of blue, white and red with America's symbol on it. It was Captain America!

Darkdevil threw a stick at him but a club deflected it. It went into the hand of Daredevil. Dark Arrow was about to make a move when he felt a gun to his head.

It was Black Widow! Their own Black Widow.

"You move and I'll blow your head off", she sneered.

"Nat?" Captain Hydra asked in horror.

"I am a spy", she said, "My mission is to kill you all."

"What?" Captain Hydra said in horror.

"Who do you think killed Bucky?" she sneered at him, "It was not Rene."

Captain Hydra could only roar in rage and madness when suddenly a suited man appeared in the room out of nowhere and hit him with a beam, throwing him back by a few feet. Before he could react, Captain America punched him out with his vibranium arm while Atom knocked out Stark and Darkdevil too.

Dark Arrow suddenly brandished a fletchette and cut Natasha's leg, making her stagger. Before he could do anything else, a gauntlet covered hand punched him out. It was Deathstroke.

"Come on", Captain America said.

Ray and Felicity started supporting Kara out with Thea as Daredevil said, "There are more in here!"

* * *

In a room, all the heroes walked out through the portal when suddenly someone jumped after them but Barry knocked him out with a punch. It was Frank Castle of Earth-X.

"Very loyal, this bastard", Logan commented.

* * *

Outside, a soldier was hit by a gust of wind and fell down, unconscious. It was Zari. Two tried to fire at her but a red energy covered them and they were thrown away. It was Wanda Maximoff!

* * *

In another hallway, some soldiers were walking around when two woman jumped between them and sliced the throats of two each. They were Nyssa and Elektra.

As another soldier attacked, Jessica grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the ground while Luke punched another away. Colleen cut one down with her sword and knocked another away with her Iron Fist.

The Earth-199999 Black Widow shot down two as she arrived there and smacked another out.

A soldier tried to fire but his gun's barrel was shut by webbing as Spider-Man pulled him with a web and knocked him out by slamming him to a side.

Two more were shot down by arrows. It was Hawkeye. He turned his bow into a bo-staff and smacked two more out in quick succession.

* * *

In another area, a soldier was grabbed from behind and his throat was sliced by a knife. It was Frank Castle of Earth-199999.

Two more arrived there and tried to take out their guns but Frank threw two knives and they were both dead as the knives hit their throats. Some more arrived from behind him and fired but he took cover and fired back, getting some.

Two of them were kicked away from behind by a flying Falcon while the other two were shot down by War Machine. One fell down on being hit by an invisible force on his nose as another was knocked out by a small blast. Ant-Man and Wasp were there.

Three more were hit by blasts of energy and were out. It was a gorgeous blonde woman with a tight navy blue suit and a symbol which looked like a red glowing star in the middle. Captain Marvel!

* * *

"Attention all prisoners, the cavalry has arrived!" Nate announced on the P.A. system.

"About time!" Rene said.

Nate opened the cell doors.

* * *

Ray, Felicity and Thea were leading Kara away as Ray said, "Come on! The Waverider's up on the roof."

Suddenly, he was hit by an arrow from behind and fell down as the arrow electrocuted him while the three ladies gasped.

It was Dark Arrow who was up again.

"Step away from her", he said to Thea, "Or I'll have to kill you here too, little sister."

Thea stepped protectively in front of Kara and said firmly, "No I won't."

Dark Arrow fired an arrow at her. Just before it could hit her, a tall figure jumped between them. He was a tall man of 6 feet 3 inches with dirty blonde hair. He carried a shotgun over his shoulder. He wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans and a grey trenchcoat. He wore shades too.

The arrow was embedded in his shoulder. He ripped it out. Dark Arrow roared and smacked his face with the bow, making his head tilt to a side as his shades slightly came off.

The man glared at him and grabbing his face, lifted him into the air and threw him off with such strength that he flew back by many feet. Dark Arrow then fell on the ground and continued sliding by a few feet.

He groaned as he tried to get up when he heard Oliver's voice, "Stay down! Or I'll kill her!"

He had Overgirl as his hostage, a knife to her throat.

* * *

In the Speed Lab, everyone was converging when Metallo leapt out.

"What the hell?" Rhodes said.

"Attack", Captain America ordered.

He blocked an energy attack with his shield as the others jumped around to avoid it.

"There's no giving up to these guys!" Slade yelled.

Suddenly, Cisco started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" a puzzled Sam Wilson asked him.

"I think it's because of that", Matt said as he pointed to where the others who had escaped Earth-X were running towards them.

"Let's kick some ass!" Cisco yelled.

Cisco fired his blue blasts, Killer Frost fired her beams, Scarlet Witch fired her hex blasts, Zari also fired her wind blasts, Leo fired his Cold Gun, Laurel fired her Canary Cry, Barry fired his lightning bolts, Captain Marvel and Wasp fired their energy attacks while Firestorm, Ultron and Ray fired too. The combined energy attacks completely obliterated Metallo into dust.

* * *

"Her neck doesn't seem very invulnerable now so I'll say again. Stay down!" Oliver growled.

"Just shoot them!" Overgirl shouted.

"I can save your wife's life!" Oliver yelled as Dark Arrow got up.

"There is only one way to save me", Overgirl said.

"We have friends at S.T.A.R. Labs", Oliver said, "There are ways to save your wife without hurting Kara."

"He's lying!" Overgirl said.

Suddenly, a red blur sped Overgirl and Dark Arrow out as Thea and Felicity sighed in relief. Ray regained consciousness.

The big man took off his shades and giving him a hand said, "Come with me if you want to live!"

Ray took his hand and pulled the arrow out as Kara sighed in relief. Oliver and Thea rushed each other and embraced each other really hard with tears in their eyes, afraid to let go.

Looking at the display of sibling affection, the big man said, "I know now why you cry. But it's something I can never do."

* * *

 **Well, that ended up longer than I thought but I just kept writing and writing as I realized it all flowed well. So the Flash part is done and the Legends part begins.**

 **Finally, our friends from Earth-199999 are here. Banner is here too. I just didn't show him as he is more like backup. The next chapter will explain how they got here.**

 **The big man in the end is another model of Nuke which I will explain later. He is based on the good T-800 from Terminator: Judgement Day. So Arnie plays this guy too.**

 **Imagine Emma Stone as Gwen. Ultron did say that her execution was never recorded. So this was her fate.**

 **Two Natashas on the same side might seem redundant but I'll do something about it later.**

 **Thea and Felicity would take longer than Felicity and Iris to execute any plan here because none of them know the facility that well, unlike Iris. So the 'shutting out lights' and system encryption happened very late because of that. Now this wasn't the smartest plan but I think under the circumstances, that's what the final plan would be in any case unless its people like Oliver, Matt, Slade, Elektra, Nyssa, Frank, Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint doing the planning. Plus, Thea and Felicity don't know Thawne that well.**

 **But if the Avengers, the Defenders, the Legends, Punisher, Deathstroke, Elektra, Nyssa and Colleen had not shown up, things would be really horrible.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	11. Recovery and mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **From now on, Earth-199999 Natasha will be called Natasha while Earth-X Natasha will be called Black Widow.**

 **And Ray Palmer will be called Atom while Ray Terrill will be called Ray.**

 **Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Firestorm surviving.**

Chapter 11- Recovery and mourning

The Waverider took off into the sky after everyone boarded.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin hugged each other tightly and kissed.

"I thought I'd never see you again", she said tearfully.

"Me neither", Barry said, "But the thought of you kept me going."

The two smiled at each other and kissed again.

* * *

"Is anyone injured?" Banner asked out of concern.

"No", Nate said, "I think we aren't."

"Some of us weren't that lucky", Stein said with a sad sigh.

* * *

In a room, Rene had his head in his hands. He was sobbing. He didn't hear Matt and Oliver come inside.

Oliver gently put his hand on Rene's shoulder and he finally looked up. The look on his face alone was enough for a pang to go out for him. He was always so tough and serious. And now he was crying.

"Talk to us, Rene", Matt said as gently as he could.

"I-I don't know what's there to say", Rene said in between sobs, "I just wonder why this happened to me. They are both dead and I'm not. Why?"

"Rene, I know how you feel", Oliver said, "I felt the same way when my father died. And you have every right to be sad and angry and question all this. All of us feel the same way."

"But know this, Rene", Matt said, "This is not your fault. It's the fault of Hydra. Only theirs."

"And do not wish for death, Rene", Oliver said, "Your daughter needs you."

On hearing that, something familiar returned to Rene's eyes. He managed to reach up and wipe his tears, though they were still there.

"The evil-doers will be punished for what they have done", Matt assured, "We will make sure of it."

Rene just nodded simply but Matt and Oliver knew he needed to be alone so they walked out.

"I'm sorry", Matt said to Oliver, "I didn't answer your call and all of this happened."

"It's not your fault, Matt", Oliver assured him, "None of us knew this was going to happen. But still, how did you all come prepared to deal with these Hydra soldiers?"

"When the mission ended, me, Elektra, Jessica and Luke decided to come after all", Matt started explaining, "So we used the interdimensional extrapolator to come to S.T.A.R. Labs. But my senses detected a lot of stuff was wrong. So the four of us then snooped around and discovered what was actually going on. We managed to capture one of their soldiers and took him to our Earth where we interrogated him with Frank's help. After he revealed everything, we asked the Avengers for help and got here just in time."

"Well, that's good", Oliver said, "I don't know what would've happened if you all hadn't come. It would be worse than what has already happened. Just wondering though, what was the mission?"

"Oh! That", Matt said, "A dangerous terrorist who goes by the name of the Mandarin. He leads an organization called the 'Ten Rings.' They ended up capturing Rhodes on a mission. And because of how powerful he was with his ten powerful rings, the Avengers called us to help too."

"And how did Nuke turn good?" Oliver asked, "Wasn't he destroyed?"

"This isn't that Nuke", Matt revealed, "Turns out Trask had made another one exactly like the one we destroyed. But it wasn't operational yet. The government wanted to use it for themselves but the Avengers didn't trust them for good reason. So as a compromise, the government gave Nuke to the Avengers after putting a different chip in it. So this Nuke fights for us now."

"Well, we're gonna need all hands on deck on this one", Oliver said and Matt nodded.

* * *

Jessica was drinking heavily in a room. Elektra and Luke walked in. Her eyes were red and it was clear she had been crying.

"Jess, talk to us", Luke said gently.

She looked at them with a blank look that broke their hearts.

Taking another sip, she just said, "He was a good guy. Mick."

Luke sat next to her and she fell into his arms and cried her heart out as Elektra watched.

"Those bastards will pay for everyone they killed", Elektra said with gritted teeth, "Mick, Dinah and Curtis's deaths will not be in vain. We will kill them. All of them."

Luke nodded.

* * *

"So you're my doppelganger", Natasha said to Black Widow, "On Earth-X."

"Yes", Black Widow said, "And I'm a spy too."

"Well, looks like we both are the same", Natasha said, "And you were married to Steve Rogers, who on your Earth is Captain Hydra."

"It was just part of the mission", Black Widow said, "Infiltrate and kill. Rene Ramirez was a spy too along with me. I only managed to kill Winter Soldier. But Rene ended up being caught in my place and he was executed. I wish I could've stopped it. But I couldn't."

"Sometimes, we spies have to let bad things happen for the greater good", Natasha said, "Even if it rips out pieces of our soul."

Black Widow simply nodded.

* * *

Wanda stood in a corner when she heard someone approaching. She turned to see Ultron.

"Stay away from me", she said simply.

"Did my doppelganger do something bad to you?" Ultron asked.

"He destroyed my home", Wanda said bitterly, "And he killed my brother."

"I am sorry", Ultron said that surprisingly sounded sympathetic, causing Wanda to turn to him, "I know. Sorry doesn't cut it. And whatever my doppelganger has done can't be taken away. But let me tell you this, whatever happens, happens for a reason. Whether it's good or bad, there is always a reason behind it. And something comes out of all the things."

Wanda simply nodded. She realized there was a tear in her eye.

"What happened?" Ultron asked as he noticed the tear.

"Nothing", she said as she wiped it, "As surprising as it sounds, you remind me of someone I used to love."

* * *

Bucky noticed Logan sitting on a couch and smoking.

"Hey pal, want some?" Logan asked as he held another cigarette, "Funny I am offering one to the Winter Soldier's doppelganger who is Captain America."

"Well, it would be very shocking for you to know that my predecessor in this role was the doppelganger of Captain Hydra", Bucky said and Logan looked at him with wide eyes.

"This multiple Earth bullshit is going to drive me nuts", Logan said.

"You know, I think I have seen you somewhere before", Bucky said as he observed Logan.

"Really? Where?" Logan asked.

With a sigh, Bucky said, "I can't really remember. Let's just leave it."

That moment, Frank Castle walked in.

"You want one?" Logan asked him as held up the cigarette, "Funny. Now I'm offering one to the Executioner's good doppelganger."

"Good might be an overstatement", Frank said, "And I don't really want it."

* * *

"Thank you for coming", Oliver said gratefully to Slade and Nyssa as he stood with Matt.

"No problem, kid", Slade said, "Though after hearing everything that's going on, I really miss the island."

"Me too", Oliver said.

"We ran into your friends, these Legends on the way", Nyssa said, "Though it was all for the best."

"I think we should prepare for whatever they're going to do next", Matt said, "Because they won't really give up."

"They are going to use their Waverider into leveraging us to hand Kara and their Natasha over", Oliver said.

"How do you know that?" Nyssa asked.

"Because that's exactly what I would do", Oliver said.

* * *

"So what are you exactly?" Cisco asked Nuke as he stood with Harry.

"I am a cyborg", Nuke said, "Fitted with a chip to help the Avengers."

"Can you learn stuff that you haven't been programmed with?" Harry asked.

"My CPU is a neural net processor, a learning computer. The more contact I have with humans, the more I learn", Nuke said.

"Cool!" Cisco said with a smile as he geeked out, "You're like a real life Terminator."

Harry simply rolled his eyes at Cisco's antics.

* * *

Sara was sitting in her cabin when Oliver walked in with Laurel.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Right", Oliver said, "Stupid question."

"I don't know what to say", Sara said, "I just expect him to come around and say something insulting or dumb."

"You never know what might happen", Laurel said, causing Sara to look at her, "You just have to appreciate the people in your life while you have them."

Sara simply nodded as Oliver and Laurel hugged her and she hugged back.

* * *

Bucky and Natasha stood in a room together.

"Well", Bucky said, "This all seems-"

"Weird", Natasha finished for him, "I know."

"And this is after what happened with Thanos", Bucky muttered.

"You sure you will be able to do it, Buck?" Natasha asked.

"He may look like Steve, but he is not him", Bucky said firmly.

"Don't worry", Natasha said as she held his hand, "No one's going to face this fight alone."

Bucky nodded and the two kissed.

* * *

"I'm sorry", Overgirl said to Dark Arrow on the Wellnereiter.

"For what?" Dark Arrow asked.

"For being so weak", she said.

"I've managed to stabilize her deterioration", a holographic head similar to Gideon spoke, "But without a transplant she'll be dead within an hour."

"Quiet!" Dark Arrow yelled and the head vanished.

"Now don't you listen to her", Dark Arrow said to Overgirl as his eyes softened, "There is more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans combined."

He walked off into the hallway where Emperor Stark, Captain Hydra and Darkdevil stood.

"We're preparing for war", Captain Hydra growled and he nodded.

"Those people will pay", Darkdevil said.

"And our friend is almost cooked", the Iron Emperor said as they looked at a pod with an old man in it.

* * *

On the Waverider, everyone gathered on the bridge.

"Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Oliver asked.

"We got a pretty good idea", Cisco said, "I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City", Zari said.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world", Ray said.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world", Cisco said.

"Failure's not an option", Oliver said.

"Losing is not an option", Matt added.

"We are gonna win", Oliver said in a determined tone, "And we are gonna show these people that this earth - belongs to us."

"You get hurt, hurt 'em back", Bucky said, "You get killed, walk it off."

"Great speech", Killer Frost commented.

That moment, a blue portal opened and out walked Rhodes with a tall man who wore an ancient battle armor and a red cape that flowed behind him. He had short blonde hair and a beard of the same color. He carried a battle axe in his hand.

"Good to see you again, Thor", Bucky said as the two hugged.

"You too, friend Barnes", Thor said with a smile.

"Thor?" Barry asked, "As in the Norse God?"

"We're not Gods", Thor said, "We're just powerful beings from other realms."

"Well, thank you for coming", Oliver said sincerely and Thor said, "This one looks like he has a heart of a warrior."

That moment, Gideon's voice spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt, but we're being hailed by a fellow Timeship."

"Put it on", Sara said.

As all the heroes gathered around, a hologram of an unmasked Captain Hydra popped up.

"What do you want?" Sara asked.

"To offer a truce", Captain Hydra said.

"In exchange for what?" Barry asked.

"We will return to our Earth peacefully if you meet our one demand", Captain Hydra said before revealing, "Supergirl and our Black Widow come with us."

Everyone turned to Supergirl and Black Widow. The former winced while the latter was emotionless.

"Here's a difference between you and me", Bucky said as he looked at Captain Hydra, "I don't abandon my friends."

Logan added as he stepped up, "Go fuck yourself pretty boy!"

Bucky then cut the call.

"All right", Sara said.

"Everybody ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Never been more", Nate said firmly.

"We can't bring Mick, Dinah and Curtis back, but as the Avengers say, we can avenge them", Atom said.

"For Mick, Dinah and Curtis", Oliver said as everyone nodded firmly.

Bucky then looked at everyone and gave his order, "Assemble!"

* * *

 **There is this one-shot in the MCU called 'All Hail the King!' In that one- shot, it is revealed that a comic-accurate Mandarin does exist out there in the MCU and he is furious with Slattery's portrayal of him so he breaks him out to meet with him. It would be awesome if we see him in the movies sometime in the future. He is very powerful so I think it makes sense that all the Avengers and the Defenders went to fight him along with Punisher and Elektra.**

 **Bucky saying he remembers Logan is a reference to the fact that Logan fought in World War II in the comics.**

 **I would have said "Avengers Assemble!" but not everyone there are Avengers. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **The final battle is next.**

 **The Avengers, the Defenders, Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends and all the other good guys vs. Hydra. I hope you're all excited.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	12. Fighting for freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **BTW, you all may have noticed that Amaya isn't here. Like I said, in my story, Crisis on Earth-X takes place after the season finales of all the shows so she has returned to 1942. Now of course Caitlin is still Killer Frost in this and Harry still has his intelligence but let's just say that Season 4 of Flash happened differently in this universe.**

 **And now, Earth-199999 Punisher will be called Frank while his Earth-X doppelganger will be called Castle.**

 **Jason Hunter: The Avengers are staying where they are. The Earth-Xers might fill in some vacancies.**

Chapter 12- Fighting for freedom

The Wellenreiter fired beams on the ground as civilians ran in terror. Some were hit and died instantly. The Hydra army marched forwards. It seemed like a large ocean of black. At its front were Captain Hydra, Darkdevil, Dark Arrow and Executioner Castle.

The soldiers fired beams from their guns that disintegrated anyone on impact. Dark Arrow smacked away two people with his bow. Darkdevil broke a person's neck on hitting him with his club and hit one's head very hard, killing him.

Captain Hydra threw his shield and it hit two people really hard, killing them, before returning to him. Executioner Castle also fired his beams from his gun, disintegrating people.

One of the cops aimed at them but Executioner Castle disintegrated him with a shot.

That's when they turned to see a group of people moving towards them. The heroes had come. They all stood together in a line from left to right- Laurel, Zari, Wanda, Natasha, Leo, Logan, Atom, Elektra, Matt, Oliver, Bucky, Barry, Nate, Jessica, Luke, Colleen, Sara, Frank, Rene, Thor, Scott, Hope, Clint, John, Roy, Thea, Slade, Nyssa, Nuke, Black Widow and Alex.

They all stopped in a line.

"Kill them all!" Captain Hydra ordered.

"Yes Captain!" the soldiers said together.

Nate steeled up as the soldiers moved towards them. From above- Kara, Carol, Ultron, Rhodes, Sam, Firestorm and Ray flew down while Peter swung and landed near them and Killer Frost used her ice powers to slide down on an 'ice slide.'

The soldiers marched towards them, not having any idea what was coming.

That moment, Bucky yelled, "NOW!"

And then a huge green and roaring figure leapt from behind a building and in the middle of the Hydra soldiers. It was the Hulk!

They tried to fire at him but nothing happened as he swatted them away like flies and crushed them under his feet. He roared loudly and many even backed off due to the fear they were now feeling.

"Fight you cowards!" Executioner Castle yelled.

Hulk raised his fists and declared, "HULK SMASH!"

And then he brought down his fists and it caused a huge shockwave which sent many of them flying off as others fell on the ground, Executioner Castle included. The ones that were sent flying off fell on the ground and died on impact.

Some soldiers managed to get close enough and the bigger fight began. Barry sped around, punching them here and there. Sara punched one and flip-kicked another away. Laurel flipped one down and used her Canary Cry to knock another away.

Ultron, Ray and Firestorm fired their blasts from the air, getting some soldiers while Killer Frost slid around on her ice slide and shot down people with her icicles. Rhodes and Sam fired at the soldiers from the air and got them.

Sara grabbed a soldier's arm and flipped him to the ground as Nate punched one away. Scott and Hope shrunk down.

Scott jumped onto a gun of a soldier and punched him hard, making him fly back.

"Take that big guy!" he said.

Hope fired her energy blasts from her gauntlets, getting some more soldiers.

Peter swung around and snatched a soldier's gun with his web before hitting him with it, knocking him out.

"We don't want Man in the High Castle here!" he said.

* * *

Some soldiers threw grenades into a field but Rene rescued the children and returned fire while Frank arrived and fired with his semi-automatic, killing many. Logan put his claws into one and threw him into another before slicing another's throat and then elbowing another so hard his nose broke due to Logan's adamantium skeleton. He then put his claws into another soldier's brain before putting his other ones into a soldier's chin, which protruded out of his head.

Leo too fired his Cold Gun and got some people. Sara shot a Hydra soldier's gun and disintegrated another before sweeping one's feet from under him and then knocking him out with a roundhouse kick.

Alex smacked another out with her gun while Laurel used her screams to throw them away. Nyssa swiftly sliced the throat of one before slicing the feet of another and then stabbing him in the chest. Natasha shot down two before giving another a flip kick and knocking him out. She took out her batons and in a rotatory motion knocked down two.

Two of them were shot down by arrows from Clint. He smacked another out with his bow.

"Just like Budapest all over again", he commented.

"This looks worse to me", Natasha said.

As the Wellenreiter tried to fire down on them, Thor deflected the attacks with Stormbreaker.

He then rushed a huge group of Hydra soldiers who were running towards them with a declaration loud enough for the entire city to hear.

"BRING ME STARK!"

He jumped into the air, Stormbreaker raised as lightning emanated from him and the now darkened skies.

And then he slammed Stormbreaker on the ground and the resulting thunderous shockwave instantly vaporized all of the soldiers there. It was clear who the most powerful combatant on the field was.

"Thor really is bothering them", Ultron commented from above before firing at some soldiers.

* * *

Jessica picked up a soldier and slammed him to the ground before kicking another away while Luke picked up two and slammed them into each other, knocking them out. Nuke fired its shotgun and killed more soldiers. Colleen channeled her chi into her sword and deflected the lasers before slicing down the attackers.

* * *

The Waverider, piloted by Cisco, fired at the Wellenreiter, though it wasn't affected.

"Okay guys, is it just me or is this not working?" Felicity asked.

"It's not working", Cisco and Harry said simultaneously.

"Looks like we need to take down their shields", Felicity said.

* * *

John shot down three soldiers while Roy swept one's feet from under him and stabbed him with an arrow before shooting down another. Thea smacked one down with her bow before stabbing him with her arrow and then shot down another too.

Nate punched out soldiers with Luke's help while the beams deflected off of them.

Hope and Atom flew around in their miniature forms, shooting beams that took down soldiers on contact.

"It's so nice to have other literally small people around", Atom commented.

"I know", Hope said.

Rene fired at a soldier while Frank used his semi-automatic to kill many before he threw a grenade that killed more.

* * *

On top of a van, Oliver fought his doppelganger. Dark Arrow fired an arrow which Oliver deflected with his own. Then Oliver tried to fire and Dark Arrow deflected with one of his own.

The two rushed each other and Dark Arrow tried to smack Oliver with his bow but he ducked to avoid and tried to smack him instead but he blocked. The two were in a stalemate until they backed off as Oliver brandished an arrow and tried to slice Dark Arrow who tilted backwards to avoid and then hit his hand with his bow, disarming him of the arrow.

As he got up, Oliver smacked him across his face, making him stagger slightly. As he tried to strike back, his bow was blocked by a sword and he was pushed back.

"There is no giving up to guys like you!" Slade said as Dark Arrow rushed them again.

* * *

Barry and Thawne sped around, fighting at super speed. Barry punched Thawne hard before Thawne countered with a punch of his own and an uppercut. Thawne tried to punch again but Barry ducked and punched Thawne hard, making him stagger back.

The two sped around, continuing their duel.

* * *

Darkdevil threw his club at another civilian he saw but it was deflected by a club. The club went back to the outstretched hand of Daredevil.

"So today the Devil gives his due", Darkdevil said with a smirk.

"That Devil is you", Matt countered as the two rushed each other.

Darkdevil tried to bring his club down on Matt but he dodged and tried to smack Darkdevil in a rotatory motion but he ducked.

As Darkdevil rose up, Matt almost gave him a roundhouse kick which he barely dodged and then flipped back. As soon as he landed, he saw a projectile coming towards him and deflected it.

Matt's club could fire projectiles. As Darkdevil deflected another projectile, he ducked to avoid a knife. It was Elektra. She brandished her sword and rushed him.

He blocked her strike only to get kicked away by Matt.

Their fight had begun.

* * *

Executioner Castle tried to fire at a civilian but Logan stepped in the way and took the shot. Castle then ducked to avoid some shots by Frank.

When Frank stopped to reload, Castle fired at him but he rolled away. Logan rushed Castle who brandished a knife and tried to strike him but Logan backed to avoid before trying to strike him with his claws which he ducked to avoid.

Frank tried to fire at him again but he rolled away.

* * *

Black Widow wrapped her feet around a soldier and knocked him out with Widow's Bite before flip kicking a soldier away and shooting him down. She shot another down when she saw a familiar person in front of him. Her dear husband.

She fired but he blocked with his shield before throwing it which she barely avoided as it returned to his hand.

"You will pay for killing my friend and fooling us all", Captain Hydra said as he walked closer.

She suddenly threw a flashbang grenade and disappeared. Then suddenly, she jumped at Captain Hydra from behind and wrapped his neck with a garrote.

"What honey? I am too much for you to handle?" she asked as she continued strangling him until he grabbed her and threw her at a car. She smashed into it and fell down, dazed.

As he moved towards her, she threw two taser disks which electrocuted his feet. As she got up, he managed to swat them away with his shield. She threw another flashbang grenade and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Up in the air- Ultron fired his concussive blasts while Ray fired his energy beams and Carol fired her energy beams too. Kara fired her heat vision.

* * *

Oliver backed to avoid a strike from Dark Arrow before elbowing him back. He tried to strike again but Slade grabbed his hand and kicked him back.

* * *

"Guys, this isn't working", Felicity said as their attacks still had no effect on the Wellenreiter, "I think we need a bigger gun."

* * *

"Way ahead of you", Kara said as she flew towards the ship.

* * *

"General", a soldier said to Overgirl, "We've got inbound."

"Then fire counter-measures", she said.

"We can't", he said, "It's hovering directly off our bow."

Overgirl then looked out to see Kara outside, hovering in the air.

With a smirk, she said, "General, would you care to step outside?"

Overgirl angrily flew out, ramming into Kara at full speed and sending her flying back. As she flew towards her again, Carol knocked her away.

"Thanks", Kara said.

"No problem", Carol said.

"So are you my doppelganger or what?" Kara asked her.

"No", Carol said, "I am a human who got alien powers. You're an alien adopted by humans."

"Well, I guess the reason why we share the same surname will remain a mystery", Kara said.

"It sure will, for now", Carol said as Overgirl came flying back and the two prepared to fight.

* * *

"Waiting for some good news here", Cisco said to Felicity desperately.

"I don't have any for you, man", Felicity said, "The only way to take out their shields is to get someone onboard that ship."

* * *

"We're on our way", Killer Frost said as she used her ice slide to slide towards the ship with Zari hanging on to her. Wanda flew with them using her powers.

They all landed inside the Wellenreiter from above at the same time.

Some soldiers arrived to fight them. They fired but Wanda raised her hex shield to block and then shot them down with hex blasts. Killer Frost got one with her ice blast while Zari blew another away with her wind. Wanda blasted off three of them with her hex blasts.

Some more arrived and fired. Wanda once again raised her hex shield. This time, she focused its energy outwards and it destroyed them all.

"You're a badass", Zari commented and she simply nodded.

"We're on the bridge, Felicity", Zari said via earpiece, "And we don't know what we're looking for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm working on it", Felicity said.

She then sent them the source code.

"Yeah, got it", Zari said, "Manual override protocol."

"If I am reading this correctly", Felicity said, "All you need to do now is-"

"Hit the big, blinking red button", Killer Frost said as she spotted it.

"I got it", Wanda said as she hit it.

* * *

"Shields are down", Felicity said.

"Harry, you think you can handle this bad boy?" Cisco asked as he got off his chair and let Harry take his place.

"Walk in the park, Kazansky", Harry said as he took his place.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked.

"Getting our friends off that ship", Cisco said before saying to Harry, "Count of ten, hit them with everything we got."

"You got it", Harry said.

Cisco then opened a breach and jumped into it.

* * *

Outside, Overgirl punched Kara away but she recovered and then punched Overgirl away. Before Overgirl could recover, Carol gave her a punch and she staggered back.

* * *

Captain Hydra was walking around when he saw a grenade heading for him. He deflected it with his shield as Black Widow threw another at him but he blocked and it exploded as it hit his shield and the previous one exploded too.

Black Widow was about to use another flashbang grenade when he threw his shield at her hand, disarming her. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

As she looked up at him, he said with a cruel smirk, "Goodbye darling."

And then he slammed his shield on her neck, breaking it. His traitorous wife was dead! Killed by him.

That moment, another shield headed for him and he blocked it with his own as it returned to Bucky's hand.

"You will pay for that", Bucky said with gritted teeth.

"You will die, weakling", Captain Hydra said angrily, "You insult my friend by wearing weakness on his face."

"You insult my friend by wearing sadism on his face", Bucky retorted as Natasha walked up next to him, "You're going down."

Captain Hydra rushed Bucky who blocked his punched with his shield while Natasha smacked him with her batons, though he wasn't affected much.

He smacked her away, giving Bucky an opening to punch him away with his vibranium arm. The battle of the captains was on.

* * *

Castle tried to slice Frank with his knife who backed to avoid. He swung it again but Logan trapped it between his claws.

Before he could free it, Logan used the claws of his other hand to shatter the knife into pieces. Before Castle could do anything, Logan roared and embedded his claws into his kneecaps.

Castle roared in pain as he kneeled on the ground. That moment, he felt a semi-automatic on his head. It was Frank.

He muttered, "One batch. Two batch. Penny and Dime."

And with that, he shot Castle on the head. Castle lay on the ground, dead.

* * *

Matt blocked an attack from Darkdevil who was kicked back by Elektra. She swung her sword but he ducked to avoid before trying to strike her but Matt threw his club. It hit him and returned to his hand.

He divided his club into sticks and threw them at his opponents. Matt deflected with his club while Elektra deflected with her sword.

As she tried to strike him again, he grabbed her hand and was about to punch her when Matt leapt into the air and kicked him away. He rolled away and picked up one stick to fight but Elektra kicked it out of his hand.

He flipped back and got up, ready to fight more.

* * *

Barry and Thawne sped around. Barry tripped Thawne and threw him back. Thawne then tried to kick him but he tilted back to avoid.

Thawne then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground but he got up and sped away, Thawne following.

* * *

Oliver tried to smack Dark Arrow but he backed off before being kicked away by Slade.

* * *

Overgirl fired her heat vision but Kara dodged it. The two then fired at each other and Carol fired a powerful energy beam at the same time.

Kara's heat vision and Carol's energy beam together overpowered Overgirl's heat vision and she was sent flying back as Kara punched her away and Carol gave her a kick on the chin, sending her flying up.

* * *

Barry and Thawne sped up a building and launched themselves at each other.

* * *

Harry had counted to ten and with a sigh, fired all of the ships weapons on the Wellenreiter.

* * *

Inside the Wellenreiter, Wanda used her hex shield to keep Zari and Killer Frost safe from the destruction.

Cisco breached in and her shield faded as they jumped into the breach and arrived back at the Waverider.

"Nailed it!" Cisco said as Harry and Felicity sighed in relief.

* * *

Barry pinned Thawne to a pillar as he vibrated his hand.

"Go on! End it", Thawne said, "END IT!"

When Barry made no move, Thawne said with a smirk, "What's stopping you? Oh, I forgot. Barry Allen is above killing. Isn't that right?"

As Barry lowered his hand, Thawne made to run away but Barry kicked his knee hard, breaking it as he kneeled on the ground, yelling in pain.

"I'm not going to kill you", Barry said, "But I will make sure you never hurt anyone again."

Barry then sped around until a portal to the Speed Force opened. He sped into it and brought out the anti-quark matter, making the Speed Force lightning chase him. As he neared the downed Thawne, Barry sped out of the way and the lightning got Thawne instead who barely had time to scream. The portal closed after taking Thawne inside.

"Enjoy eternity in the Speed Force, Eobard", Barry said with a smirk.

* * *

Darkdevil tried to flip on top of Matt but he backed to avoid before kicking him away.

"The disadvantages of being half blind", Matt said with a smirk, "You can only focus on half of the environment."

Before Darkdevil could react, a knife hit him on the knee. As he kneeled on the ground, Elektra stabbed him in the throat with her sword.

"This was for Dinah, you bastard", she sneered before retracting her sword and he fell down, dead.

She looked at Matt and nodded with a smile and he nodded back.

* * *

In the air, Overgirl suddenly grabbed her head and started screaming in pain.

* * *

"I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels", Gideon said on the Waverider.

"Disembodied computer voice lady's right", Cisco said, "Supergirl-X is about to go super-nova."

"Supergirl", Harry said, "Your doppelganger's about to have a meltdown."

* * *

"What do I do?" Kara asked as Overgirl groaned and screamed.

"We're out of time, Kara", Ultron said as he flew up next to her.

Harry said, "You need to fly her up. Up. And away. Now."

Kara quickly grabbed Overgirl and flew up into the air as Carol and Alex watched. She flew into Space with Overgirl and there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Dark Arrow looked up at the explosion and yelled in grief and disbelief, "NO!"

He turned around and growled, "I'm gonna kill you."

That moment, a bottle was smashed on his head from behind and he knelt down, holding his head in pain. It was Jessica.

"That was for Mick, you asshole!" she cursed him with gritted teeth.

As he raised his hand to try to strike, Slade cut it off. Before he could try to do anything else, Oliver shot his arrow. It hit Dark Arrow in the heart. He fell off the van, dead.

* * *

Captain Hydra swept Natasha's feet from under her, only to be kicked away by Bucky. Before Bucky could strike again, Captain Hydra leapt into the air and kicked him on the face, making him stagger back.

He tried to strike again but Natasha threw two taser disks and they paralyzed him for two seconds. Bucky smashed his shield into his face, making him stagger back. He recovered and kicked Bucky on the stomach, making him kneel.

Natasha leapt at him and struck him with her batons. Before she could strike again, he blocked with his shield. Bucky leapt into the air and kicked him away before punching him. Before he could recover, Bucky kicked him on the knee. As he kneeled, Natasha shot him on the head and he fell down, dead.

The Captain and the spy then nodded at each other as they looked at the corpse of the evil doppelganger of their beloved, deceased friend.

* * *

Kara was falling down on Earth at high speed. Suddenly, Hulk leapt from a building and caught her before sliding down via another building.

He lowered her on the ground as Carol and Alex arrived.

"Kara! Kara!" Alex said as she knelt close to her sister and caressed her face, "Open your eyes!"

But Kara didn't open them. Alex was very close to breaking down-

Until Hulk roared at the top of his voice, startling Carol and Alex and making Kara's eyes spring open. Hulk gave a tiny sniff of satisfaction as Carol and Alex smiled in relief.

* * *

Logan stabbed two more men to death with his claws while Thor descended next to him and threw Stormbreaker. It killed any remaining men and returned to his hand.

With a roar, Logan challenged the absent Iron Emperor, "Is that the best you can do?"

That moment, many drones resembling the iron man suit appeared in the sky. The Iron Legion!

"You had to ask", Thor said to Logan in an annoyed tone.

And then there was a fearsome roar. It was not Hulk.

* * *

 **Yeah. I divided the final battle into two chapters. The next chapter will be the battle against the Iron Emperor and his Iron Legion. Along with someone else. Any guesses on who roared in the end?**

 **I hope you liked the fights here.**

 **R.I.P. Earth-X Black Widow. She died a hero.**

 **Now the 'Captain Marvel' movie isn't out yet so we don't really know if she is the most powerful hero or not. If she proves that she is the most powerful in Avengers: End Game, I will acknowledge her as the most powerful. But till then, Thor is the most powerful for me with Strange being a close second and Wanda being a close third.**

 **Barry letting Thawne go made zero sense. So I did a slight variation of what Bl4ckHunter did in his 'Strongest Together' story.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	13. Crushing the iron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. Pepper isn't in this story. The final bosses are going to be swapped between the heroes.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I can understand your disappointment there but I am already doing a 'Matt kills someone' storyline in another series of mine and I don't want to do it here too. But Matt still gave Darkdevil a good beating before Elektra killed him Glad you found the chapter great and glad you found the opening act of the battle good.**

 **BTW, this chapter is best read with 'Dance with the Devil' by 'Razor' in the background.**

Chapter 13- Crushing the iron

The Iron Legion raised their palms and started firing. Thor deflected with Stormbreaker while Logan got hit but healed every time.

The civilians had been evacuated from the area now so there wasn't going to be any loss of life.

Bucky threw his shield at one and it made it stagger before he leapt into the air and grabbed onto it. As the drone struggled with him, he hit it on the neck once with his vibranium arm and then with his shield, finally taking it down.

Barry sped around, punching them at super speed while Kara fired her heat vision and it got some. She flew at full speed and shattered some.

Some of them ganged up on Hulk and fired but he roared loudly and leapt into the air before landing on the ground so hard that the resultant shockwave shattered them all.

Rhodes grabbed one and used his big gun to destroy it.

"And I thought the Iron Legion was cool", Rhodes muttered.

"They're all cool until they fire at you", Sam said as he flew at full speed and kicked one away before taking out his Steyr SPP pistols and firing at some while flying around to dodge their shots.

Logan leapt at one and embedded his claws into it, destroying its internal machinery before ripping out his claws and jumping back down.

Frank picked up the gun of his doppelganger and fired at some before leaping behind a car to avoid their shots. He got up and fired, getting one before leaning back down.

Thor flew into the air, grabbing one drone, before spinning and knocking several more out of the sky. Most of them fell on the ground and shattered on impact while one hit a petrol van, causing a massive fireball which destroyed even more drones.

Nate steeled up as they fired at him and picking up some debris, threw it at them, sending them flying off.

Bucky threw his shield into the air and Thor hit it with Stormbreaker, sending it flying into a horde of the Iron Legion, destroying several of them.

Bucky then caught his shield on return and turning around, smacked another drone before punching it on the neck with his vibranium arm and then slicing it apart with his shield. Another tried to attack him but he grabbed it in a chokehold and managed to tear off its head.

* * *

Wanda, Killer Frost and Zari had been breached back onto the ground by Cisco.

Wanda blocked some attacks with her hex shield before firing a blast, sending three of them flying off. She then used her telekinesis to rip apart the others. She made a barrier to defend herself and then projected it outwards, destroying more sentries.

Killer Frost froze a drone before firing an icicle at another drone's neck, putting it down. Like that, she fired her icicles on a few more drones, neutralizing them.

Zari shielded herself from attacks by her vortex before firing blasts of air at the drones, knocking them down.

* * *

Ultron flew around, blasting them with his concussive blasts.

"I hope metal is not the only thing left on Earth after this is over", Ultron muttered as he grabbed a drone and crushed it with his bare hands, being far stronger than it.

He then used his gravity manipulation to pull a drone towards another, making them both crash against each other before he dispatched them with concussive blasts.

He then grabbed another one and then raised the temperature of his hand before using it to slice the drone's head.

"You're one hell of a badass", Ray commented as he fired at the drones with his energy beams. Firestorm helped them too with his blasts as he fired at the drones.

"Back at you", Ultron said as he fired at another, destroying it.

* * *

Luke was fired at by one but remained unaffected. As soon as it came close, he grabbed it and punched it hard on the neck, breaking it.

Jessica managed to leap high and grabbed a drone before punching it on the neck, just like Luke, to the same effect.

Colleen used her fist to absorb a blast fired at her and then deflected it at the drone, shattering it. She then channeled her chi into her sword and deflected attacks from three drones before slicing the palm of one and then its neck. She followed by giving the other an upwards slice, making it stagger back before she cut off its head and then he sliced the chest of the third and then stabbed it there, destroying it too.

* * *

Rhodes used his sonic cannon on two drones. The result was enough to destroy them. But then Laurel unleashed a Canary Cry and it destroyed quite a few of them.

"Okay, what?" he said in astonishment.

* * *

Oliver fired an arrow at a drone, getting it. Clint joined him, doing the same.

"Feels weird", Oliver said, "Fighting an army of drones with a bow and arrows."

"Been there before", Clint said before asking, "You're the best archer here or what?"

"I am", Oliver smirked before saying, "You want to test my claim or what?"

"If you say so", Clint said as he fired at another, getting it.

The two archers continued firing at the drones while exchanging witty banter.

* * *

Carol flew around, unleashing her energy blasts that destroyed the drones.

"At least they're not Skrull ships", she commented as she continued firing around.

* * *

The Waverider too fired its weapons around at the drones, getting them.

* * *

Matt picked up the sticks of his doppelganger, knowing they were sharper than his.

"Their necks are a weak point", he told Elektra, Slade, Sara and Nyssa, "Hit them with pointed things, they won't be able to do a thing."

"Well, let's do it", Elektra said.

Matt threw a stick at a drone from behind. It embedded into its neck, making its functioning stop. Matt then leapt at it and ripped out the stick before flipping around to dodge another one's shots and then hit its neck with his other stick, effectively neutralizing it.

Elektra grabbed onto one from behind and slowly inserted her sword into its neck from the side, destroying it.

Sara dodged a blast and threw her shuriken. It hit the drone right on the center of the neck and it was neutralized.

Nyssa side-stepped to avoid a blast before embedding her sword into its throat, neutralizing it.

Slade stabbed one's neck from behind, ending its threat.

One of them aimed at him from behind but suddenly died down and crashed on the ground.

"I guess this drone's inner conscious hates it", Scott commented as he came out of it.

* * *

Hope and Atom flew around in their miniature forms, firing at the drones and getting them.

One of them aimed at Frank before its palm was closed by webbing. Spider-Man kicked it away quipping, "At least you're better fodder than Hydra."

Nuke fired its shotgun at a drone's neck, getting it.

Leo fired his Cold Gun around, freezing some drones.

"Hey, Nuke!" Frank said as he walked up to it, "You want better guns?"

"A faster one might be needed", Nuke commented as it got another drone on the neck.

"Hey Cisco?" Frank asked via earpiece, "You got any old school weapons on your ship?"

"We probably do", Cisco said.

* * *

In another corner, Roy and Thea fired at the drones' necks.

"First aliens, then Hydra, then drones", Thea commented as she got one.

"Good thing you got me in your life", Roy said as he got another.

John and Rene also had Hydra soldiers' guns and used them to fire at the drones around them.

* * *

Natasha rolled to avoid a drone's attack before returning fire with her pistols. She got it on the neck. She then took out her batons and rolled away to avoid another one's shots before leaping and embedding one into its neck, taking it down.

Another arrived to attack her. She was about to fire back when Alex got it with a Hydra gun she had got.

The two nodded at each other and continued fighting the drones.

* * *

Frank and Nuke returned, each holding a M60E3.

"So let's split up", Frank said, "It would mean each of us kill more."

Nuke looked at Frank and said, "I'll be back."

And then it walked away to a distance.

Both of them then simultaneously fired their guns at the drones. Frank was roaring while firing. The expended shells kept falling down. They got many drones like this.

That was when they noticed a shadow in the air. Everyone looked up to see a huge suit of armor flying around. It was the Iron Emperor! In a Hulkbuster armor.

Then they heard a fearsome roar that matched Hulk's. A giant red figure leapt from behind a building and landed on the ground. It looked exactly like Hulk. Except it was red. And it looked angrier.

"What the fuck?" Frank muttered.

"If it bleeds, we can kill it", Nuke said.

"How the hell are we supposed to know if it bleeds or not?" Frank yelled.

Iron Emperor then started firing his repulsor blasts at them which they ran to avoid. Red Hulk roared loudly before running towards them.

War Machine arrived and fired his minigun while Falcon fired his pistols. Red Hulk just roared and continued running. The two flew away to barely avoid being snatched by him.

Iron Emperor was about to fire again when he was grabbed by someone and pulled down. It was Hulk. He smashed him to the ground and punched him hard. Before he could punch again, Iron Emperor kicked him away.

"This is beyond you, green guy", the Emperor said with a smirk.

* * *

Thor landed in front of Red Hulk. Logan walked up next to him.

Brandishing his claws, he said, "I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off."

Red Hulk roared before Thor swatted him away with a hit from Stormbreaker. He got up and roared again before Thor threw Stormbreaker. It hit him, making him fly back by a few feet. Thor didn't call his weapon back though.

Red Hulk got up and with a roar, charged at him. Thor rushed him too. As the two neared each other, Thor leapt into the air and kicked him, making him fly back by a few feet.

Red Hulk recovered and did a thunder-clap, making Thor fly back by a few feet.

That moment, Spider-Man leapt at him, rotating a manhole cover in his webs. He hit Red Hulk on the face with it, making him stagger back.

"I guess you aren't as bright as you look", Peter commented before Red Hulk got up again.

"Holy shit!" he said as Red Hulk gave him a kick, making him fly back.

* * *

Iron Emperor had Hulk pinned to the ground and was punching him constantly on the face with his armor before Hulk grabbed his fist and flipped him to the other side. He then got up and continued punching Iron Emperor until he fired a unibeam on him, making him fly back by a few feet.

The two got up at the same time. Suddenly, a flying figure threw him away. It was Supergirl.

"Oh! You!" he said with a smirk.

He fired a beam and to Kara's horror, it made her fly back by a few feet before crashing on the ground. She felt a little weakened too.

"How?" she said as she struggled to get up.

"Kryptonite beam, honey", he said with a smirk as he was about to fire another when Hulk grabbed his hand and punched him hard, making him stagger back.

* * *

War Machine fired his minigun again at Red Hulk before flying off. The Waverider fired at him too.

Red Hulk roared angrily and jumped on top of it.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Cisco yelled frantically.

"Oh, my God!" Felicity said too.

"Calm down", Harry said before Red Hulk punched the ship, making it rock violently.

That moment, Thor, who was holding Stormbreaker again, kicked him away.

Red Hulk fell on the ground. As he got up, Thor gently placed Stormbreaker on a car, deciding to fight hand to hand.

Red Hulk punched but he dodged before punching him hard, making him stagger back. He then called Stormbreaker and used it to throw him away. Before he could get up, Thor charged himself with electrical energy and slammed Stormbreaker on the ground, making Red Hulk fly off violently as electricity spasmed through him.

He was down, seemingly dead.

Logan walked closer to him, only to be swatted away.

Red Hulk got up, ready to fight. He rushed Logan. Logan was near a petrol van. He used his claws to slice it, causing an explosion that sent Red Hulk flying back as he too fell off.

As Bucky neared him, Red Hulk roared and got up. He tried to punch but Bucky put the shield in the way, though he was still sent flying off by the impact.

* * *

Iron Emperor sent Hulk flying off by a repulsor beam, only for Carol to smash into him hard, sending him flying back.

Hulk started rushing him. Iron Emperor got back up and flying towards Hulk, grabbed him by the neck before smashing him on the ground.

He looked up to see Kara firing her heat vision and Carol firing her energy blast. He fired his repulsor beams to counter but the two beams overpowered him and he was sent flying off.

"You're so annoying", he said as he got back up, "I will crush you all."

* * *

Red Hulk tried to bring his fist down on Logan but he narrowly avoided and sliced him across the arm. As Red Hulk staggered back, Logan slid between his legs and then sliced him on the back. He then leapt to the front and sliced him across the chest, before leaping high and slicing him across the eyes, blinding him. Red Hulk staggered back, roaring in pain.

"What, annoyed by the dark?" Logan mocked him.

"It can bleed", Nuke said as it detected the blood.

But then suddenly, his wounds started closing as he too had a healing factor.

"Oh shit!" Logan cursed as Red Hulk swatted him away.

* * *

Hulk and Iron Emperor clashed their fists, the resulting shockwave sending cars flying off. Ultron fired at Iron Emperor and he countered with his own beam. The two beams clashed before Kara sent him flying off with a punch.

As he got up, he said to Ultron hatefully, "You traitor."

"I was never yours", Ultron retorted, "You don't pull my strings."

* * *

As Red Hulk looked around, Firestorm and Ray attacked him with their blasts before he swatted both of them away.

Ray flew back and fired a larger energy blast, with Firestorm joining in. Red Hulk put his arm in the way to block, though the two attacks made him stagger back. Killer Frost joined with a powerful ice blast. The three attacks together managed to make him kneel on the ground as the three stopped firing.

Then, Hulk punched Red Hulk on the face, making him fly back by many feet.

As he got up, Nate threw a tire on him. He caught it and threw it back. It hit Nate, sending him flying off.

Rhodes fired a rocket at him. He caught it and bit off its head. As Peter swung towards him, he spit it on Peter's face. The head exploded near Peter, sending him flying off.

As he rushed Hulk, Thor stepped in the way and gave him an upwards slice of Stormbreaker, making him stagger back as a huge cut formed on his chin.

And then a huge hex blast from Wanda sent him flying back too.

* * *

Ultron used his gravity manipulation, slightly pulling Iron Emperor's arm towards him. As he tried to pull it back, Kara grabbed it and punched it hard, shattering it. Carol flew and fired an energy beam, making Iron Emperor fly back.

Now he did not have one arm. And unlike his now deceased Earth-199999 doppelganger, he did not have replacements.

Suddenly, it was displayed on the monitor- _'Repulsors offline. Flares offline'_

He suddenly realized that Ant-Man, Wasp and Atom were inside his suit. He deployed his suppression system and they were all sent out as Scott complained, "This guy doesn't even have a conscience."

"What's new?" an annoyed Hope asked.

"The fact that we're getting our asses kicked?" Atom asked.

"Same old. Same old", Scott said.

Iron Emperor fired a giant kryptonite unibeam which sent Ultron, Kara and Carol flying off and also weakened Kara.

* * *

Logan leapt at Red Hulk and sliced him across the face. Before he could do anything, Red Hulk suddenly grabbed him and swallowed him whole.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Frank yelled as he saw the scene.

"You son of a bitch", Nuke said emotionlessly to Red Hulk as it watched the scene.

But suddenly, Red Hulk started kneeling on the ground, appearing to be in pain. That moment, his stomach was ripped open from inside. It was Logan, having healed inside him.

As he jumped out, he looked at Red Hulk, who had doubled down on the ground in pain.

"What's the matter, red guy?" Logan asked rhetorically, "Something you ate?"

As it tried to get up, Hulk grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before punching him repeatedly. He roared angrily and swatted Hulk away.

That moment, Frank stuck his knife deep into Red Hulk's chest, making him roar in pain.

Before he could do anything to Frank, Nuke fired its M60E3, which made Red Hulk stagger back as Frank backed off.

Luke walked up to him.

"You want some?" he asked.

Red Hulk roared and brought his fist down on him. Luke caught it with both of his but grunted due to his opponent's strength.

Red Hulk then lifted him up with his fist.

"Sweet Christmas!" Luke said as Red Hulk sent him flying off with a punch.

* * *

Iron Emperor tried to fire at a downed Kara again with his kryptonite unibeam but Bucky stepped in the way with his shield, blocking the attack.

That moment, a red energy covered his remaining arm and it was slowly ripped apart. It was Wanda.

Then an arrow exploded near his eye, damaging that part. It was Clint. Another explosive arrow hit his arc reactor, slightly damaging it. It was Oliver.

Ultron, Kara and Carol then together fired at the arc reactor, making the Iron Emperor kneel as his suit weakened. And then there was a small blast and the suit lay in pieces. Tony was on the ground, groaning. As he tried to get up, Matt punched him out.

* * *

Hulk blocked a punch from Red Hulk before giving him a violent uppercut, making him fly back. Before he could get up, Hulk stomped on his chest multiple times until Red Hulk grabbed his foot and tripped him.

Before he could attack again, a concussive blast from Ultron made him stagger back. As Ultron flew closer, Red Hulk kicked him away, making him fly back by a few feet.

That moment, Kara grabbed him and flew into the air before punching him so hard he crashed into the ground.

As she landed near him, he got back up and sent her flying off with a backwards sweep of his hand.

Bucky then threw up his shield and Thor hit it with Stormbreaker, sending it flying into Red Hulk, making him fly back by a few feet.

He then managed to get back up and roared loudly until Hulk grabbed his hands from behind. He struggled violently with him but Hulk didn't let go.

And then, all the heroes unleashed their barrage on him. Thor fired his lightning, Kara fired her heat vision, Zari fired her air blasts, Wanda fired her hex energy, Ultron fired his concussive beams, Carol fired her energy beams, Firestorm fired his fire blast, Ray fired his laser beams, Atom and Hope too fired their energy beams, Leo fired his Cold Gun, Killer Frost fired her ice blast, Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry, Rhodes unleashed his sonic cannon, Frank and Nuke continued firing their M60E3 guns, Sam fired his Steyr SPP guns and Barry fired his lightning bolts.

Finally, Red Hulk kneeled on the ground, roaring in pain. Before he could recover, Thor leapt into the air with a battle cry and cut off his head with Stormbreaker. The body swayed and toppled. Red Hulk was dead.

They all sighed in relief, until they heard the sound of thrusters.

They looked up to see the Iron Emperor, this time wearing a grey and blue suit.

"You thought you could get rid of me so easily?" he asked with a smirk, "You were wrong."

"The bastard is persistent", Logan commented as his claws popped out.

And then he fired a repulsor beam. Colleen stepped in the way and tried to absorb it with her fist but the beam was so powerful that it bypassed her ability to absorb energy and sent her flying back.

Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry and Rhodes unleashed his sonic cannon but to their horror, nothing happened.

"Oh, you know, I hate noise", Iron Emperor commented before sending them both flying off with his blasts.

Thor unleashed some lightning but even that caused little damage.

"What do we do?" Sara asked.

"We fight", Bucky, Matt and Oliver said simultaneously.

As Iron Emperor fired, he blocked with his shield.

Kara rushed him and punched him hard, making him stagger back. Before she could punch again, he hit her with a kryptonite beam, sending her flying off before being punched by Carol. She tried to punch again but he barely dodged before punching back. There were thrusters behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching. So the punch sent her flying off.

As Kara arrived, the two interlocked their fingers, attempting to crush the other. Kara was stronger but suddenly needles protruded from the palms of the Iron Emperor's armor, making her cry out in pain as they were made of kryptonite.

He then threw her away before being hit by Thor. The punch sent him flying off.

As he got up, Hulk yelled, "HULK SMASH!"

And then he brought his fists down, the shockwave sending Iron Emperor flying back.

Before he could attack again, a giant hand stopped his fist. The armor could increase size. Iron Emperor fired a powerful repulsor beam and sent Hulk flying off.

As he got up, he reduced his size back to normal, only to receive a supersonic punch from Barry, which sent him back by a few feet.

"This is our Earth", Barry declared, "And we won't let you do to our world what you did to yours."

"Keep dreaming, kid", Iron Emperor said as he fired another repulsor beam but Killer Frost fired her ice blast and they were in a deadlock until Wanda sent him flying back with a powerful hex blast.

As he got up, Ultron grabbed him and flew into the air. He punched him repeatedly until Iron Emperor pushed him off.

He tried to punch but Ultron ducked and gave him an uppercut before trying to kick but Iron Emperor grabbed his foot and threw him away.

Firestorm and Ray fired but he flew out of the way before firing at them both, sending them both flying off.

That moment, Stormbreaker hit him, sending him flying back by many feet.

Before he could react, Zari hit him with a wind blast. It didn't do much but it was enough to distract him as a red mist covered his armor.

Wanda then started using her molecular manipulation, slowly tearing the suit apart. But the suit sort of had a mind of its own and tried to latch onto Tony again.

But Wanda's powers were stronger and the suit finally came off. It tried to jump back on Tony but Wanda held it with her powers, long enough for Thor to smash it with Stormbreaker.

"NO!" Tony yelled in rage and disbelief until an arrow hit him in the leg. It was Oliver. He kneeled on the ground. As he tried to get up, Matt's Billy club hit him on the chest, making him double down in pain.

He then felt a gun to his head and saw Nuke looking down on him, holding a shotgun.

As Tony breathed heavily, Nuke said, "Hasta la vista, baby."

And then it pulled the trigger. Tony's body flew back by a few feet and then hit the ground hard, a bullet inside his forehead. The Iron Emperor was dead!

* * *

 **So that's done finally. Red Hulk is pretty powerful but it is shown that he can be damaged by pointed objects. He was Earth-X Thunderbolt Ross, being experimented on by the Iron Emperor and Hydra.**

 **The second armor used by Iron Emperor was Iron Man Armor Model 50 from the comics. It is one really powerful suit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed these fights.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Jason Hunter: I might do it.**

Chapter 14- Aftermath

"Thank you", Barry said gratefully to Leo, Ray, Logan and Ultron, "All of you."

"This world owes you a lot", Oliver said gratefully to them, "A debt that can never be repaid."

"Well, it's my world, too", Ray shrugged.

"Punching out Nazis is kind of our thing", Leo said with a nod.

"Your thing", Logan said, "My thing is clawing them. And no need to thank us. People like us, we always look out for each other."

"There have been many casualties in this", Ultron said as he looked at the body bag.

"I know", Matt said as he walked up to them with Bucky and Natasha.

"She was a good person", Bucky said about Earth-X Natasha.

"She died a hero", Natasha said.

"Yes", Ray said with a sigh as he moved to pick up the body bag, "She will be given a martyr's funeral on Earth-X."

Everyone nodded on hearing that.

Deciding to change the somber topic, Barry said, "Well, if you ever need us to do any punching over on Earth-X - just let us know."

"Will do", Ray said as he shook everyone's hands, "Take care."

"Take care, you all", Oliver said.

"Barry", Leo said as he walked up to him, "I need a hug."

"Okay", Barry said as the two hugged, a slightly awkward expression on Barry's face.

"Be good, Leo", Barry said as he walked away.

"Always", Leo said.

"And liberate your world", Bucky said.

"We sure will", Ultron said.

"You got this?" Oliver asked Cisco.

"Yeah", Cisco said as he stood up, "All right, fellas. You ready to go home?"

"Sure", Ray said before asking, "So, uh, how does this thing work?"

"Ah, it's a very complex two-part process. One, I open a breach. Two, you walk through it", Cisco explained sarcastically before tapping Ray on the shoulder.

"Cool", Ray said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"The science behind the process is definitely very intriguing to humans", Ultron said.

As Ray and Logan made to walk off, Ray saw Leo was still standing.

"Leo?" Ray asked.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here for a little while", Leo said as he put his hand on Ray's heart, "I, um I won't stay here forever. I will come home to you. Promise."

"Okay", Ray said and the two kissed passionately.

As they parted, Leo said softly and sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you", Ray said sincerely.

Cisco then opened the breach. Ray exchanged a look with him and nodded before slowly walking through it, the body bag with Earth-X Natasha's body bag in his hand.

Logan looked at Leo and said with a smirk, "Have fun."

He then started walking through when Frank arrived and said, "It was nice to meet you, Logan."

"Same", Logan said, "It was nice to cut up some bastards with your help."

The two chuckled and shook hands before Logan walked through.

Ultron too walked through saying, "This world is nice."

Leo then sighed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"No", Felicity said, "But I will be."

"I hope you will be", Oliver said as he gave her a comforting hug.

"I have finally thought of a name for the startup me and Curtis were going to open", Felicity said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Holt Enterprises", she said with a slight tear in her eye and Oliver nodded.

* * *

Later- Matt, Oliver, Frank, Elektra, Sara and Laurel stood in front of Slade and Nyssa.

"Thank you for your help, both of you", Oliver said gratefully.

"No problem, kid", Slade said, "Though I think I need to go."

"Me too", Nyssa said, "I have some work."

"It was good to see you", Sara said as the two hugged.

"You too", Nyssa said.

"I thought of you as just a monster", Sara said to Slade, "But you proved me wrong. You're not a bad person, Slade. I see that now."

"I don't really think I will ever be able to take back what I did", Slade said, "But I will try to redeem myself."

The two then shook hands.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Slade", Oliver said sincerely.

"I hope so too. I will keep looking for both of my sons", Slade said.

"And if I get any info, I will inform you", Frank said to him.

"Yeah", Matt said.

"Thank you", Slade said as he shook their hands and then walked off with Nyssa.

As Matt and Elektra walked away, Matt asked her, "You all right?"

"Probably. What about you?" she asked.

"I think I will be", Matt said.

"Matthew, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well", Matt said as he reached into his pocket. Elektra was confused until Matt pulled out a diamond ring.

"I picked this up after we dealt with Fisk and Chase", Matt said as she kept staring, "But it just never felt like the right time. Now I realize though, after the Mandarin and this, it is never the right time."

Matt then grabbed her hand and getting down on one knee, said passionately, "Elektra Natchios. You are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes", Elektra managed to say with some happy tears in her eyes.

Matt smiled as he put the ring on her finger and standing up, the two kissed deeply and embraced.

From the doorway, Oliver smiled.

* * *

"So", Caitlin said to Barry, "This was….. horrible."

"Yeah", Barry sighed, "It sure was. Though it has shown me, that we should always cherish what we have while we have them."

"Yeah", Caitlin said as the two kissed deeply.

* * *

"So, Grey", Jax said with a sad smile, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, Jefferson", Stein said, "All of you. This was the adventure of a lifetime."

The two hugged as Stein then looked at the others who also had sad smiles on their faces.

"Mick Rory will be missed", Stein said sincerely, "Continue to save the timeline in his name. And we will all continue living in his name."

Everyone hugged the now retired Professor who then walked off the ship. He looked back and nodded one last time and they did too.

He then walked away.

Inside, Jax said, "Grey is right. We should honor Mick."

"I have got a way", Leo said as he picked up Mick's Heat Gun and handed it to Jax, "I think he would want you to have it."

Jax took it from him and running its hands across its surface, looked up and nodded sincerely.

* * *

"Sorry, this wedding was a complete disaster", Barry said regretfully to Kara and Alex as he stood with them, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Well, we never know what might happen", Kara said with an awkward smile.

"Thank you for saving my sister", Alex said gratefully to them.

"No problem", Barry said.

He then hugged both the sisters and Cisco and Caitlin did the same before Cisco opened a breach.

Alex walked through it. Kara turned to them and said, "I'm sorry about what happened here. But I hope you and Caitlin remain happy. You're both lucky to have each other."

"Thank you", Barry and Caitlin said simultaneously before the trio waved and she waved back. She then walked through the breach and Cisco closed it.

For a moment there, Caitlin suddenly turned into Killer Frost and said to Barry, "If you don't keep Caitlin happy, I might freeze….something."

"Uh, okay", Barry said awkwardly as Killer Frost turned back to normal.

"Sorry about that", Caitlin said, "She gets all emotional for no reason at all sometimes."

"No problem", Barry said with a smile as the two shared a quick kiss.

"I think we better get going too", Bucky said as he arrived with the others.

"Well", Oliver said as he arrived, "Thank you for your help. And for saving everybody."

"No problem", Bucky said, "That's what we do."

"Well", Matt said, "This is goodbye. For now."

"Yeah, sure", Oliver said as the two hugged. He then hugged Elektra too.

"I'm happy for both of you", he said to Matt and Elektra.

"Thank you", the two said simultaneously.

And then there were quite a few hugs and goodbyes before Cisco opened another breach.

"You know", he said to Nuke, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Do not worry, Cisco", Nuke said, "Maybe one day, I'll be back."

And then all the heroes of Earth-199999 walked through the portal one by one as Matt, Elektra, Frank, Jessica and Luke stopped and waved. The heroes of Earth-1 waved back.

They then walked through the breach and Cisco closed it.

"Well", he said with a tired sigh, "That's a wrap for this."

* * *

 **And it's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Now I am still thinking how the Punisher/Deathstroke team-up story will exactly go but I will publish it too sometime. I am very tempted to add Logan and Nuke into the mix. You know what people, you all tell me if you want them too in it or not. If you do, I will try to put them in the story in a sensible way.**

 **I will also publish my sequel to 'The Devil and The Hood' later.**

 **Thank you to mitchn for the idea about Killer Frost threatening to freeze off 'something.'**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this. Thank you to everyone who supported me in different way while I wrote this.**

 **It has been a pleasure.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Aragorn II Elessar.**


	15. Sequel

**The sequel with the Punisher/Deathstroke team-up is here. It is called 'Death and Punishment.' I know. Very cliché. But the best I could think up. Feel free to check it out.**


End file.
